


The Dark Lord

by kyoselflove, VNMS_Lily



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Penicillin (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dehumanization, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNMS_Lily/pseuds/VNMS_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uplifting sense of the thrill was gone, all that lay before him lost its excitement. Now that the war had reached its end, they were at peace. Well, as peaceful as demons could be.</p><p>Co-written with brokendiva08 on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that [brokendiva08](http://brokendiva08.livejournal.com/) and I are working on together! Obviously, inspired by the GazettE's new look xD
> 
> Character bios at my LJ: [here!](http://kyoselflove.livejournal.com/128168.html)

The uplifting sense of the thrill was gone, all that lay before him lost its excitement. Now that the war had reached its end, they were at peace. Well, as peaceful as demons could be. It brought him dread, as he walked the halls of his palace with a heavy stone heart. Missing the painful cries of the slain, the taste of blood on his lips, and the aroma of rotting flesh. A rush that came from the battlefield longed to flow through his veins again.

Everyone around him, bowed, not meeting his eyes, whether they had come to fear him or hate him, it didn’t matter. Ignoring them he continued to his only friend, whom he trusted and treated like a brother. Not bothering to knock, he entered a strategy room of sorts, he didn’t bother with details, his priorities were spilling blood.

“Aoi. I heard you took one of them as a war trophy? A toy perhaps?” He spat out; no anger directed towards the fellow demon, as much as he despised his own race, the humans he hated more than anything.

“He’s neither a trophy nor a toy. He is a slave.” Aoi casually stood from his spot, his uniform unbuttoned and slack. 

“Can I play with it?” Smiling, he moved closer to Aoi. His smile only stretched wider when Aoi’s eyes flashed bright blue, letting his rage shine through. The anger, it lifted him up, teasing him with arousal, he needed to feed off it, but not his friend’s, of course. “I heard you’re keeping it locked away in your chambers. Why not just let it walk around on a leash?”

“Uruha. He is not ready. I need to train him.” In other words, Aoi wanted the human all to himself. This only intrigued him more, what could possibly be so special about a mere mortal? Maybe it was an experiment, to see how long it would take for the human to break.

Back to the matter at hand, he thought of the best way to let Aoi know. But of course, with Uruha’s silence, the other demon took it upon himself to read his mind; even though it wasn’t something he didn’t do usually. But there was something about Uruha that made him go against the unspoken rule. Easy enough, all that was there besides his mild disgust for the human pet was the fact that he wanted to venture forward, find more to destroy. 

“Aoi…”

“What are you thinking? What about if you never came back?” The blue hue shined brighter in Aoi’s eyes. He couldn’t help but shudder at the emotion radiating off him. The tie around his neck felt snugger than before, he rolled his shoulders.

“You will take over, with your abilities you will always be more royal than I will ever be.”

“You would desert your army, family, and…me, just for a game of seeking a thrill?”

“It’s more than just that and you know it. I can never abandon my family, we share the same blood.” Aoi would be fine; he was always a better leader than him. Handling everything would be easy for him.

“You have everything you need here, Uru.” Even sounding sincere, Aoi’s eyes still showed his anger.

“Maybe that’s the problem. I’m bored.” That seemed to be exactly the main reason he wanted to leave. There had to be somewhere with more excitement for him to enjoy, more emotions for him to feed from.

“Please reconsider.” The blue in Aoi’s eyes dimmed, but he knew it would be back full force.

“I leave tomorrow. Shall we party tonight then?” Flashing a quick smile, Uruha left his dear friend to stew in his unsettling mood.

 

*

 

Becoming more furious by the minute, Aoi stormed to his chambers, completely on edge. His room was lavish yet simple. Holding nothing more than the bare necessities. In the corner, his slave, chained to the wall, a thin collar around his throat, and his left ankle also connected to a chain.

The slave looked up, eyes drained of life but still had a little bit of fire left to them. “Oh, you’re back?” He said casually, Aoi assumed that his slave must have suddenly forgotten his place.

That made him snap, he grabbed his slave by the neck, throwing him on top of the bed. The chains rattled, Aoi straddled the slave; he brought down the back of his hand across the slave’s face. “Toshiya! I’m your master. Show me respect!” 

Wrapping his hand around Toshiya’s throat, right above the collar, he squeezed just enough to restrict the airflow. “You will address me as Aoi-sama or Sir. Next time you forget, I won’t be as kind.”

As he stood up, he let his hand loosen, traveling down the expanse of Toshiya’s naked torso and over his hip, before removing himself completely. 

But Toshiya sat up, still daring to test his master. “What, are you going to punish me now, Aoi-sama?” Moving to his hands and knees, Toshiya crawled to the edge of the bed, his hips swaying like a feline. The mocking of his name continued to feed the boiling hate inside of him, along with the movements of the human contradicting with his mind.

“I don’t have time for this.” Gritting it out, he felt the anger inside him lessen just a bit. Then he was out the door to see the king. Leaving his slave all alone. Giving Aoi more attention to his own thoughts.

Somewhere deep down, Aoi knew that this day would come. When Uruha would find him a bore, needing a replacement. Nothing could hold the attention of their lord very long that was for sure. At the back of his mind, he had wished for a war that would have lasted an eternity, to keep Uruha where he belonged. Not caring for the lives that would be taken. 

Aoi led a simple life for the most part, never needing to go far to satisfy his needs. But Uruha on the other hand thrived on death. And he would follow it, wherever it took him.

 

*

 

Having a vast kingdom of demons at your every command had its drawbacks he supposed. One of them being hearing the news of his distant relative, a cousin or something, he never bothered with details, Uruha was thinking of just up and leaving. Aoi kneeled before him, eyes black as night. Either the demon had let his emotions out before hand, or Aoi was taking this whole matter rather lightly.

Another disadvantage being that he had to deal with these tiresome matters. Eventually he became so annoyed by it all that Reita had taken over most of the affairs. Reita was the only demon he saw fit to trust. Instead of having fun, here he was listening to Aoi rant about how Uruha shouldn’t just leave his army and blah blah. 

“Please, Your Majesty. You have the power to keep him here.” Another pitiful plea.

“Silence.” He had heard enough, much more of this and he would have to torture someone just to feel entertained again. Raising one ring-adorned finger had Reita stepping from his side and speaking to the knelt demon.

“King Ruki has made the decision to let General Uruha do as he pleases. Leaving you, Aoi, to take his place, even if only temporally.” Reita’s voice was calm and endearing, always sending a chill down his spine.

Ah, what would he do without Reita? The demon knew him so well. Aoi left quickly, no doubt going to squander what little time he had left with Uruha until he gave in, which he knew for a fact he wouldn’t. 

Reita went back to his side, close enough to radiate warmth, it made Ruki smile. It was just the two of them now; Reita turned so that he was facing him, and then knelt before him. “How can I be of service, Princess Ruki?”

“I’m tired of all these pointless discussions.” Ruki whined, giving a large pout and turning his head away from Reita. “Who cares what Uruha does?”

Even as Reita started to undo Ruki’s trousers, he continued his rant. “He goes on some kind of adventure while I—“ Words turned into soft mews as Ruki felt his companion’s lips move over the head of his cock.

And just like that the sensation was gone, Reita looked up at him with a smirk. “That’s right, Princess Ruki. Less complaining, more moaning.”

Wet heat enveloped him again, Ruki relaxed into his throne, nodding his head and biting his lips to prevent his moans from growing to loud. Outside the door were two demons standing guard, even though they served more as lookouts because all he needed was Reita to protect him. 

His fingers scraped along Reita’s scalp as he pressed himself deeper into the tight heat. Perfect, such a flawless way to ease his tension. When Reita’s throat constricted over his cock, he had to put a fist in his mouth to smother a groan. Thoughts of having this demon all to himself for an eternity made him whimper, along with the fact that he was so close.

It hit him fast, not giving Reita any indication, not that it mattered because the other demon would always swallow. Just like he was now, milking every last drop from the tip of his cock. He let a low sigh escape his lips when Reita’s left him. 

“Feeling better, Princess Ruki?”

Indeed he was. The demon before him, always so eager to please, though mocking him with such a nickname, he still loved him more than anything. But if he ever said those two words outside of their own comfort, Ruki would have his throat slit and drained. 

 

*

 

As a parting gift, Uruha suggested that he and Aoi went out for a few drinks. A last night out would be fun together. But judging by Aoi’s face, he wasn’t about to have any fun at all. Here they were, drinks in hand, leisurely sitting back at their own secluded table. Uruha had already lost count of how many beverages he had consumed while Aoi was still nursing on his second.

“Relax old man.”

“How am I supposed to do that? And don’t call me that! This is the shittest idea you have ever come up with and to top it off, you want to leave me in charge.” Taking a large gulp of his drink, Aoi tries to stay calm and enjoy the rest of the night.

“Right. I forgot you’re busy with your new toy.” Uruha smiles. “What are you going to do with it anyways? Just going to keep it as your slave, trying to break it then kill it?”

“I’m training him.”

“Don’t take too long. Humans don’t have a long life expectancy after all. It might die of old age before you can teach it.” Standing up, Uruha continued. “And that would be such a shame, don’t you think?”

With that Uruha was gone, leaving Aoi to his own thoughts.

Being in charge of a whole army, he never thought the day would come. Now that it has, he didn’t know how to handle it. He still remembered when Ruki had taken him in, let him be a part of all this, once a nobody.

More tiresome feelings weighed down his mind, the more he thought the more he drank. Having enough, Aoi left. Within moments he was in front of his door, he slowly pushed it open and walked inside.

“Back already master, haven’t found anything else to entertain yourself with? Or perhaps that is the look of rejection across your face?” Challenging him, Toshiya held a triumph smirk on his face.

When he said he wouldn’t be as kind last time, he meant it. This attitude Toshiya had was getting old real quick and he had to make sure his slave knew his place. Grabbing Toshiya by the neck, he slammed the slave against the wall. Something about the human made him lose all sense of control. The alcohol coursing through his blood made everything more intense, reading Toshiya was much easier.

Hiding his face into the crook of Toshiya’s neck, he sighed; Aoi really didn’t want to deal with this right now. Today he had enough to deal with; he was tired, also angry with Uruha and now this. He really didn’t need this at all. 

Slowly he let himself lose himself to the smell of Toshiya, everything the slave was feeling, he felt. Fear, rage, panic, hopelessness, a desire to fight, the need for freedom; there was something else also; the only emotion he figured it could be was excitement. 

Hearing Toshiya repeat the same words over and over in his head; Do it, just do it.

The demon was astounded, not understanding what it was that the slave wanted him to do. Was Toshiya so afraid that he thought he would kill him, right here, this instant?

Without thinking he asked out loud. “What is it you want me to do?”

Immediately tensing in his hold, Toshiya did not reply. Removing himself from the aroma of the slave’s neck just enough to see the human’s face, all he saw was a shocked expression. Of course, the slave didn’t know about his ability, only a handful of demons knew of it even.

Yanking the chain from the slave’s collar, Aoi pulled Toshiya towards him. Gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment, Aoi tried to understand what was going on in his slave’s mind. The contradicting thoughts made him even more confused than a moment ago. A mixture of the alcohol and the captivating scent of Toshiya were clouding his mind.

The demon pulled the chain harder, resulting in their lips crashing together. Pushing his tongue into the human’s mouth, Toshiya struggling in his hold, trying to gain control, the slave was determined, and would not give up that easily. Not only had his aroma been intense for Aoi, but also his taste was even more intoxicating. 

Strengthening his grip on the chain, he wrapped an arm around Toshiya, preventing him from pulling away. He moved his lips along the slave’s jaw line, down his neck, savoring the flavor of Toshiya’s skin. Letting the chain slip from his hold, Aoi’s hand traveled down the human’s bare chest, and stopped right above the waistline of Toshiya’s pants. 

Palming the front of his slave’s groin, he inhaled his aroma; it made him exhale a groan. All of his senses on overload, Toshiya continued to fight against his restraints, against him. Pressing his body to the human’s he let his hips roll after moving his hand to Toshiya’s long hair, giving it a tug.

Toshiya bit down hard on his ear, making him withdraw, seeing the pure hate in the human’s eyes. On reflex, he backhanded Toshiya, this time splitting his lip. It was still a mystery how this human could make him lose control, so effortlessly.

Licking up the blood that traveled down Toshiya’s chin, he released his hold. And for the second time that day, he slammed the door of his chambers as he left.

 

*

 

Furiously walking down the halls for who knows how long, Aoi found himself in front of Uruha’s chambers. “He’s probably not even here.” He muttered to himself. Nevertheless Aoi knocked on the door.

Moments passed, Aoi was just about to give up and leave when a not so happy Uruha opened the door. Seeing him, Uruha immediately let Aoi in.

Taking in Aoi’s appearance the other demon blurted out, “You look like shit. What happened?”

“He…fuck! What am I going to do with that human? You were right Uruha.”

“Well, of course. I’m always right. What is it this time?”

“I’m loosing control around him. I shouldn’t let that happen again.”

“Okay. What did you do Aoi? Did you smash in the human’s skull? Left it dying in your bed?” Closing the distance between them, Uruha took in Aoi’s scent. “No, it’s still alive. I don’t smell blood, just it.”

Those words registered into his mind, making Aoi cringe in horror and disgust. He tore off his jacked and tossed it to the ground. Uruha gave him a wicked smile, slipping his hands underneath Aoi’s shirt. “Let me help you with that. I’ll make sure the smell of that toy is gone from your skin.” With that Uruha pulled the shirt over his friend’s head. 

Giving one glance at one another, Uruha didn’t waste any time giving Aoi a passionate kiss. Only after a second of hesitation Aoi was greedily kissing him back. Pulling back, Uruha licked his lips. “Hm, you had a taste of it Aoi.” Back at him, Uruha pushed his tongue inside, lapping up the inside of his mouth. “That human is exquisite. Is that why you lost control? Had a taste of its blood?”

Aoi didn’t answer; instead he pushed Uruha down on his bed, crawling on top of him, eyes flashing blue. Hands cupped his face as he leaned down. “Don’t worry Aoi. You’re in control.”

They resumed their kiss, Aoi bucked against the demon below him, wanting nothing more than to completely over take him. Uruha bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood. Letting him know, that even though Uruha had given himself up willingly, there was still the possibility for him to take over.

A luscious moan left Uruha as he drank the blood spilling from Aoi’s lip. His shaky hands tried to unbutton the coat of Uruha’s uniform while their lips stayed interlocked. Soon enough, both of them intertwined their limbs, chests bare, Uruha let go of Aoi’s lip and moved to the nape of his neck, his teeth grazing the flesh. Playfully, Uruha nipped at his skin while Aoi undid his pants, kicking them off the bed. Lifting his hips up, Uruha did the same.

Embracing each other’s naked bodies for just a moment, Aoi felt his anger lessen, his lip throbbing. Moving off Uruha, he gestured for the demon to straddle his lap. And in a split second Uruha was over him, rocking his hips, their erections sliding against another. 

Aoi leaned up letting Uruha’s hair tickle his face and he whispered what he wanted. It was one of the rare occasions where Uruha actually let Aoi take the lead. It felt amazing, his cock showing proof of that as it dribbled out pre-cum. Rubbing it over the head of his cock, Aoi figured it could be slick enough but Uruha took his fingers, smearing the blood still dripping from Aoi’s lips. Crimson-coated fingers stroked his cock until it was completely covered.

Opening his mouth wide and letting his head fall back, Uruha arched his back as he lowered himself down, taking in all of Aoi. The view of Uruha’s abdominal muscles tensing, the more his cock made its way in, put him in a daze. 

Keeping his back arched, Uruha raised his hips up slowly and then back down. Slow movements of his hips had Aoi clawing at the skin of Uruha’s thighs. The other demon knew exactly how to take care of him and yet, he was leaving him. Irritation flushing through him again, he gave a powerful thrust. 

“Mm, that’s it Aoi. Give it to me.” Uruha moaned; feeding off the several of emotions Aoi was giving off. His fingertips grazed over Aoi’s skin, sensing the rage and lust flow through his skin.

Running his hands into Uruha’s hair, he gave the strands a rough tug, earning him a louder moan from Uruha. Giving his feelings to Uruha made him light headed, only heightening his pleasure. Just a bit more.

Capturing Uruha’s lips, he moved his own, indulging in another fervent kiss. Bow shaped lips fit over his own perfectly, moving together. Yanking Uruha’s hair to the side, Aoi leaned into his friend’s neck and bit down hard, leaving his mark. 

“Are you reading my mind, Aoi?” Moaning loudly, Uruha managed to voice the question.

“You know, I don’t. Not with you.” Aoi grunted out.

Still riding him, Uruha giggled and groaned. “I’m thinking about just how good you taste.” To emphasize, Uruha licked the blood on his fingers clean.

The erotic sight had him stopping his movements and spilling himself into Uruha. No doubt that Uruha was feeding off his orgasmic high, his eyes fluttered becoming dizzy. A few more roll of his hips and Uruha was cumming, spurts falling all over Aoi’s chest.

Laughing, Uruha dipped his finger into his own mess, swirling it around before bringing it to his own lips. “Mm.” 

Before Aoi could even think clearly, Uruha fell beside him, and sighed. “Now get out. I need to sleep.”

“Tomorrow you are leaving. And you’re kicking me out?” Sitting up, Aoi looked at his friend, only slightly pissed off.

“You’ll be fine, Aoi.” This time Uruha whispered his words, leaving Aoi almost tempted again to see what he was really thinking but he refrained.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the doors to his sworn brother’s office, Kai took a breath, he was told to come last night to come as soon as the sun began to rise. The only indication he could think of him being here so early was that he probably was going to have a new mission. 

Reita and him had known each other for as long as Kai could remember, they had fought and won many battles. Together they spilled blood, killed, and destroyed everything that stood in their way. Kai liked to think that he was a great soldier, an experienced warrior. 

He was as good at battles as he was with deception; he grazed the battlefields with skill and stealth. Unlike Uruha and Aoi, who just charged right in for the kill. In fact, Kai, Reita, Uruha, and Aoi, were known for being King Ruki’s most fearsome and dangerous men. No one stood a chance in their way, no one could stop them. No one dared to oppose them. As deadly as each one of them were, together they were destruction itself.

Entering Reita’s room, Kai kept his face neutral. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, there is something I need you to do for me.” Reita casually walked towards him.

“Is it a private matter? You didn’t officially call me in today.” Standing tall, Kai kept his voice professional. 

“In a way. Uruha is going on some kind of journey and I want you to follow him.” This was something he had heard going around.

“Ok. What else?” 

“Keep an eye on him, I don’t need to tell you to be discreet. You are good at that. And you know what would happen if he found out you were there.” 

“Yes, I know one of us wouldn’t be coming back.” Even if they were all kind and friendly towards another, he knew how dark Uruha could turn within a second. Especially when someone were to disobey his wishes. 

Reita couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face. “Yes, exactly. Don’t interfere, unless you are sure he needs your assistance and well, you know.”

“When do I start?”

“Now.”

After receiving more information from Reita, Kai left. On his way to catch up with Uruha.

 

*

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kai was coming? I wouldn’t have spent the night here!” Ruki appeared from the spare room, only wearing an undershirt, barely covering him, showing off his milky thighs. Seriously he wondered if Reita had a brain, or that he just wanted this all to crumble.

“It wasn’t a problem. Besides, you know I love it when you are here.” Moving towards him, Reita wrapped his arms around the shorter demon, and kissed his head. Basking in the warmth of his loved one but Ruki pushed him away with a growl.

“You’re missing the point.”

“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with these affairs. Especially about Uruha.” This time when Reita pulled Ruki close, he placed light kisses along his king’s neck.

“I don’t.”

“Of course you don’t, _Princess Ruki_.” Reita whispered the words hotly into his ear, making him go weak at the knees.

Within a second, Ruki had his back against the wall and Reita in him. He cried out, not caring if anyone heard him, letting his bare legs wrap around and grip Reita. One thing about Reita was his impeccable speed and how it did wonders right now. They still had a few minutes before the guards positioned outside Ruki’s empty chambers would start to look for him.

The cock in him shifted all the way in and then back out, fast. Ruki was a withering mess against the wall, no more thoughts able to enter his mind as he whined for more and more. His hands moved underneath Reita’s uniform, and he let his long nails dig into the other demon’s skin. 

Each thrust had his claws going in deeper, enough to draw blood. But Reita liked it that way; the wounds would heal quickly anyways.

It had all ended so soon, though that was for the best. Ruki sometimes felt like he was a curse, having to live off of moments like these. Though he was beyond lucky that Reita was always there to take care of him. At least with Reita, it didn’t seem like a chore.

“Here.” Another hot breath against his face. Ruki felt Reita put in the plug, to keep all of his release from coming out. It made the times without Reita easier.

“Thank you.” Ruki flushed, making Reita smirk.

“Anytime, _Princess Ruki_.” That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

And he did.

 

*

 

After Uruha kicked him out, Aoi came back to his room, still pissed but not really, mostly weary. He could see Toshiya curled up in the corner, trembling. But he was so tired that he could careless about his slave. Aoi fell asleep the second his face touched the pillows on his bed.

Toshiya on the other hand was wide-awake. Trying to understand what was going on. He hated being locked up like this, treated like an animal. He hated Aoi –and every other demon in existence for that matter— for doing this to him. But at the same time he couldn’t help the disgusting attraction towards the demon. And in his world that was the biggest sin.

For that, he hated himself. As much as he was trying to block away the earlier events, he really couldn’t. In that moment, he truly thought that Aoi was working on raping him, and in his mind, he swallowed his pride, had given up and was going to just let it happen. 

Toshiya had a hard time admitting to himself how much he liked Aoi’s taste. The way his tongue made him feel, he could still feel his new master’s lips on his neck. And the way Aoi’s hand traveled down his body.

He could still remember the first time he saw Aoi on the battlefield. In that one moment, the blue in the demon’s eyes made him freeze in place. It was like nothing he had ever saw, those eyes were pulling him in, he thought about the winter sky in his hometown, how cold and crystal clear it was, how he loved to look at it for hours on end, how beautiful and calming in once was.

The nostalgia he felt made him wonder how someone with those kind of pure eyes could be the worst kind of evil that he had to exterminate. Shaking away the thought, he had kept going. Toshiya had just beheaded one demon, which wasn’t much of a challenge as he thought it would be. Then he could feel the hairs on his neck stand up, turning around, his eyes met blue. There was something about the way the demon stared at him, almost as if he was admiring him for cutting off the head of his comrade. 

That sent a shiver down his spine. Toshiya thought to himself, _just keep watching while I kill your entire army_. With that on his mind, Toshiya blindly attacked every demon he saw, making his way to their leader. There had been a small smile on Aoi’s face when Toshiya reached and stood before him. He raised his sword, planning to take him down, just like all the other demons. But there was no way for the human to win this time.

The next memory he can remember was the total darkness of his cell. Being detained there for several days, completely alone. After what seemed to be a week of captivity, Toshiya saw the one demon that he remembered seeing last on the battlefield. There was something different about the demon this time. At first Toshiya couldn’t find what it was. 

Another day or two passed of interrogations, the demon moved closer to him, enough for Toshiya to see him properly. This was the first time for him to see the black in his enemy’s eyes. As one could think that the ice blue gaze filled with rage was intimidating and terrifying, but this was far worst. At least then you knew what you were going against, there was no room for misunderstanding the other, but this, this was different. The empty, vast darkness staring back at you, drained of all emotions. There was no way you could know what was going on inside of the demon’s head, what was coming next. That was the worst horror and the cruelest of all tortures. 

When the interrogations were over, Toshiya was certain he would be killed; he was ready for that, seeing it as the only way to gain back his freedom. Throughout his time being held captive he learned the name of the demon, Aoi. Such a name for such a creature. Aoi came one day to him; Toshiya wasn’t even looking at the demon, he was quietly hoping for it to end fast. Instead, he felt a warm, soft hand on his chin making him look up and into the eyes of the monster in front of him.

With their eyes locked with each other, Aoi declared what was going to happen now. “From now on you’ll be my slave.”

Looking at him with wide eyes, Toshiya jerked his face from his new master’s hand, and screamed at him with horror. “Kill me already, just kill me!”

Aoi leaned over to whisper into his ear. “Where’s the fun in that?” Retreating away from the human, Aoi brushed his lips on Toshiya’s cheek and then was gone.

Toshiya screamed one more time in frustration. Hearing that only made Aoi’s smile grow wider.  


 

*

Waking up, Aoi was sitting on his bed watching Toshiya sleep on the floor. Wondering who’s dream he had dreamed, his own or his slave’s. It was a dream about the past, when he first met Toshiya. Now that Uruha was gone, he didn’t have the time to think about this, there were more important matters to deal with.

Aoi was held up in his office all morning until late afternoon when Reita came in. “How are you doing?”

Looking away from his desk, Aoi said, “I’m fine.” The frustration in his voice was apparent, not very convincing. 

Reita just smiled. “Is it the job or is there something else that made you so exceptionally charming today?”

“Stop Rei, I’m not in the mood.”

“I can see that, but the question is why? I thought you would be more relaxed with that human of yours around.”

Aoi just glared at him, his head bowed, showing just a hint of blue in his eyes.

“I get it, it’s not less stressful but the opposite, isn’t it?” Reita couldn’t understand why Aoi took the human with him, but that wasn’t his place to worry about. He had his hands full with his little secret and knowing his friend, and his undeniable plus strong instinct, there was nothing to worry about, right?

After a moment of silence Aoi spoke again. “Reita…”

His friend looked at him with interest. “What?”

“Did I make a mistake?”

“What do you mean?” As for someone that could read others, Aoi was very vague in his statements.

“By keeping him.” At this point he was really thinking that it was a mistake, a big mistake.

Taking in Aoi’s form for awhile, Reita understood how, for the first time in his life, Aoi wasn’t sure about something, and this was giving him a bad feeling. “From what I saw, on the battlefield, he’s quite unique. It would have been a shame to just let him die there.”

For the first time since Reita came in to his office, Aoi looked straight at him.

“Have fun and don’t worry to much, it will give you wrinkles, old man.”

“Don’t call me that!” Aoi yelled after Reita, with a smile obvious in his voice.

 

*

 

Seeing smoke from a far, Uruha headed towards it, in hope of some kind of amusement. What he found was a small village, full of slaves, human and demon alike, all in their own cages. A shorter demon came up to him, “If you ain’t buying get out of here.”

The thought of buying a slave, he supposed that he could buy one as a gift to one of his dear friend’s but since Aoi already had one, he figured Reita might enjoy a slave, for sexual favors, no matter how much they disgusted him. If he wouldn’t, well then Ruki would for sure enjoy it, and stirring things up between them was always his favorite hobby. A little fun on his side for keeping their relations a secret. 

“Show me your slaves.”

The short demon gave him a toothy grin then yelled. “Shinya!”

“Yes, Kyo?” A longhaired demon stepped out of one of the cabins, emitting an aura of subtle dominance. Seeing him Uruha thought that he wouldn’t mind a slave like that for himself. He didn’t care that the other was a demon and what looked to be the leader of the slavers. The lean form moving with grace, eyes that could pierce through you with a promise of no mercy, if you dared to provoke him.

“This charming officer would like to see the merchandise.” The demon named Kyo mocked but Uruha could careless.

The one named Shinya brought him over to the lined up cages. “What are you looking for?”

“One that is beautiful. But I doubt that you have one as beautiful as you.” His statement was tested as they stood before the cages. The first one he looked at was sickly, probably wouldn’t last another month. That would be a waste of an investment. Another one, a demon, who snarled at him as he walked by. Nope, need one that is already domesticated. 

Not much longer, his eyes landed on a human with curly pink hair. Pointing towards the human, he voiced, “That one.” The human tried to scurry away when Shinya open it’s cage. It was covered in filth but still he had to admit, it had a certain beauty. He was sure Reita would enjoy it’s looks.

Yanking on the chain, Shinya lured it out; the human had no other choice but to obey. “You know anything about it?”

“His name is Koichi and his previous owner used him for sex, which I was told he was quite easy to submit too.” Not a challenge at all, how boring. But nonetheless, it was for Reita and not him.

“Sounds great.” Uruha said in a monotone. “Is it possible to have it shipped to the Royal Palace?”

“The Palace?” Eyes wide, Shinya nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Rummaging through his pack, he threw a bag of gold coins at Shinya’s feet, probably more than enough for the slave. “Good. Send it to the Royal Guard, for Reita.” He smiled for a second before letting it fall from his face.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Grabbing the gold, Shinya offered. What nice hospitality. 

“I could eat.” The slaver took that as a yes and led him to one of the cabins. Inside was a slave already cooking up something that smelt somewhat delicious. This one had no chains. Shinya still had the newly bought slave’s chain in his hand, as the human obediently trailed behind them.

“Kaoru, when you are finished can you please clean up Koichi. Give him something nice but revealing to wear.” Mounting the slave’s chain on the wall, Shinya just looked at it and the human sat down on the floor, waiting.

“Already a trained bitch I see.” Nodding his head toward the human on the floor, Uruha laughed.

“That he is.” Shinya said casually.

Eyeing the other slave that was cooking their meal, it seemed odd and he just had to ask. “Is it a half-breed?”

“He is. His mother was a human slave.” It would be better off dead.

“For being a slaver, you sure are kind to them.” Uruha was only mildly disgusted by the fact that it was almost free, nothing to tie it down.

“Kaoru, could you pour us some spirit. One for Kyo too.” Just then Kyo walked in, sitting down at the table they were both at. Doing as he was told, Kaoru brought over three jugs of liquor and then shortly after a big feast was assembled on the table. 

No one talked much; Uruha dug into the meat with ease and continued to drink. The alcohol making him feel more at ease with being surrounded by scoundrels. It tended to make his mouth looser though.

“Don’t you think slaving humans is a bit pointless? Given their pathetic life spans?”

“Not entirely.” The slave that cooked their meal came back and sat down at the table, right next to Shinya.

“What is it doing?” Growling towards the half-breed, Uruha asked. 

“Kaoru has privileges that the other slaves do not.” Shinya looked at Kaoru with a small smile on his lips. Seeing that Uruha was quite surprised. “Oh, I see.”

Then Shinya’s head snapped in his direction. “I highly doubt that.” The tone of his voice suggested letting it go about that topic if he wanted to live.

“Too bad you aren’t for sale Shinya.” Uruha smirked.

“Would you fuck off about that?” This time Kyo grew angry and stood from his chair. The sight merely making Uruha laugh. Ah, this was more like it.

“Kyo let it go, it meant nothing.” Shinya tried to calm down his comrade. While Kaoru remained in his place, with every muscle in his body tense. He wished for Kyo to snap the stranger’s neck, because he himself couldn’t do it. 

And Kyo was already throwing punches at his way. Being able to dodge most of them because of how drunk his opponent was at this point. Uruha was quite tired and bored with this already, with one swift move he sent Kyo to the floor.

“Stay for the rest of the night, you could take Koichi to accompany you if you wish.” Being polite as ever, Shinya offered. 

“Well, I don’t mind staying, but it should be prepared and sent off to the castle as soon as possible.” Uruha would never take a human to his bed and especially someone like that one. Maybe it had an exceptional beauty but having been used by others for sexual purposes made Uruha cringe.

 

*

 

The next day Kyo was still furious about Uruha’s comment. He decided that he needed to get out of the village while the other was still there. Kyo was on his way to the one person that for sure would understand him; they shared a lot of hatred for strangers like Uruha.

“You should have seen the way he looked at Shinya. He would rather take a demon for a slave then a human, what kind of fucked up logic is that!” Kyo was almost screaming at this point, telling his friend about last night.

“There are those who hate humans to the point of not wanting to even be near them, not to mention putting their hands on them. Bit I agree, treating Shinya like that is something he should pay for.”

That put a smile on Kyo’s face, “I knew you would agree with me.”

“I’m surprised, you said that he bought a human slave, why? If he hates them.”

“I don’t know. Though he asked if we could send him to the palace. So who knows.”

Kyo’s companion looked at him astounded. “Palace?”

“Yes, he did say the royal palace. Why do you ask about that? Who cares where he’ll send him!”

“I suppose you’re right. Do you know his name?”

Now it was Kyo’s turn to look shocked, why would he want to know that? “No, I don’t remember.

“I see.”

“But he was wearing a uniform. So he must be a soldier.”

His friend was lost in thoughts.

“I think he might be coming your way, that’s why I came to warn you. Stay low, don’t let him see you.”

 

*

 

Late at night, Kai was perched on a ledge, out of sight in the dense forest, watching Uruha as he started a fire in a semi open area and prepared his camp for the night. Kai was doing the same, except he wouldn’t have a fire; there would be too much risk of being exposed. Grateful for some rest, he leaned against a rock and sighed. He needed it, his body and mind was becoming exhausted from all the walking for days without little to no rest.

Uruha sat by the fire, thinking about what would come of this outing. To the point where he was beginning to think the whole thing was pointless. With the exception of his little trip to the slavers village and discussion with Kyo, which was rather disappointing, there was nothing. There was nothing else, not a single thing had caught his interest, not even one person to challenge him in a more satisfying way. It almost seemed like the war had simply ended because there was no one left to fight.

He couldn’t help but feel tired and irritated. So much he wished to have Aoi with him, to tease him, and see that perfect shade of blue in his eyes; to feed from him. Nothing tasting like the lust taken from his friend. With a smirk on his face, he let his hand slide down his body.

Leaning over the edge a bit, Kai tried to see if Uruha was asleep already. Instead, his friend was far from sleeping. For the past few days, he didn’t have a chance to take care of himself either. Seeing Uruha with a blissful expression, head leaning back to expose his neck; was an amazing view. It didn’t take long for him to stroke himself, in time with Uruha. Hoping that the other demon wouldn’t detect his presence.

But Uruha could feel the minor change in the air, there was someone watching him. He didn’t care about that though, he was far to hone in pleasure to care. Thinking about his last night with Aoi, he gently traced the mark that was left on his skin with his free hand. Remembering how good it felt to feel those lips and teeth upon his flesh.

What both of them didn’t realize was the fact that there was indeed someone else watching them. From a distance, he really didn’t like strangers on his land; he was left deciding what to do with them. After awhile, the decision was made, for now he would let them go. Maybe they would just end up passing through. No harm in that, as long as they don’t know about him. 

Although it was quite interesting to watch them, both with hands down their pants, one smothering moans while the other let them echo off the rock walls. He turned around and started on his way home. But stopping for a moment, he looked over his shoulder and gave one last look to the vocal one, the beautiful face and those lips, his eyes lingered for what seemed hours on them, and then finally he walked away. Tomorrow he would be back and check on the two men, if they weren’t gone, he would make them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Koichi was lead by two guards to his new master’s room. He was left alone, after a long journey to the castle, Koichi was dead tired, waiting for hours for his master's arrival with no results, and Koichi finally gave in and collapsed on his master’s bed.

Frustrated with his duties, Ruki walked to Reita’s chambers, for some odd reason Reita wasn’t with him and that had made everything worst. Having to actual take part in his job, and the need for the other was strong. As he became closer to Reita’s room, he was already planning his revenge. 

Without knocking, Ruki entered the chambers heading straight to the bedroom. When he went inside, Ruki wanted to scream his heart out to Reita but his voice was stuck in his throat.

Well this was a surprise. 

He wasn’t expecting a slave to be sleeping on Reita’s bed, a human no less. But the view that greeted him was very much appreciated. The storm of pink hair splayed on the pillow, lean body dressed in black that didn’t cover much, revealing his pearly white skin. 

Ruki approached quietly, taking care not to wake up his new discovery. Reaching his hand out to touch the pale skin, Ruki let his fingers brush over those perfect thighs and then to his flat belly, that was adorned with a piece of jewelry. Liking what he saw, Ruki moved closer, kissing the creature’s lips.

In that moment, Koichi opened his eyes. “Are you my new master?”

Shocked at the question, Ruki said. “Your new master? What do you mean? Who are you? Explain yourself.”

“My name is Koichi. I was told to wait for my Master in his chamber’s.”

Ruki was astounded, he knew how Reita felt about possessing human slaves, why would he get himself one, judging by his looks that kind of slave in particular. That gave Ruki an idea, a perfect lesson for Reita. But first he wanted to know more, “Reita bought you?”

“No sir. I was sent from a slaver’s village not far from the castle. I was bought by a demon named Uruha-sama. I was sent as a gift for Reita-sama.”

Now everything started to make sense. It was so typical of him. If Uruha thought that this would work his way, he was sorely mistaken. “Now I see. Well, I’m not your master, I’m his master.” Ruki said with a sadistic grin. 

Koichi was shaken by the statement. Seeing the slave’s reaction, Ruki kept going, “You see,” moving closer again, he put his gloved hand under Koichi’s chin, lifting it. “I’m the King.”

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive my behavior, Your Majesty.” Scrambling on the bed, Koichi lowered his head and his hands extended out in front of him.

Gripping Koichi’s chin again, Ruki leaned in, gently kissing the slave on the lips once more. “You are forgiven.” He was truly starting to like this situation.

Reita was on his way back; he had to find a way to soothe Ruki when he found him. Leaving him without permission was a risk in more ways than just one. What he wasn’t anticipating was to find Ruki in a desperate kiss with a pink haired creature he had never seen before in his own bedroom. Never had he ever felt such jealousy, the next second he was pushing the stranger off the bed and pulling Ruki next to him.

“Rei, is that any way to treat your possession?” Removing himself from Retia’s grasp, Ruki helped straighten Koichi out.

“But he…wait, whose possession?”

“Yours, you could have told me you wanted one. I would have given it to you long ago.” Ruki came over to Reita holding him by the neck and kissed him. “…We could have so much fun with it, tell me you’ll keep it.”

“Wait Ruki. I didn’t want one; I don’t know where he came from! You have to believe me. You know how I feel about these things.”

“Don’t lie Rei, just admit it, what you’ve been doing with it while I wasn’t watching?” Reita felt Ruki’s hand squeeze his neck harder with each word.

“Ruki please, I haven’t seen him before. I’ve done nothing.”

“What do you want to do with it then? Would you let me watch and then include me?” Feeling Ruki’s tongue on his ear, Reita’s skin was becoming hotter by the second. The idea of Ruki watching him while he fucked the pink haired human was quite arousing. 

Through the whole conversation, Koichi stood to the side observing the scene-taking place right in front of him. Waiting for the sign from Ruki to step in.

Ruki held his hand for Koichi to take, holding the other he led him directly before Retia. Standing behind the slave, Ruki took off his semi-transparent clothing, exposing his slender body, covering the black shorts and small corset, revealing the smooth skin of his belly. Reita couldn’t help himself and instinctively touched the bared skin. On Ruki’s end, he was holding his hands on Koichi’s hips from behind, gently kissing down his neck. He whispered to the slave, “Show him what you can do with those pretty lips.”

In an instant, Koichi was kissing Reita, pushing his tongue inside the demon’s mouth. Reita responded willingly, tasting the human. It was different, never before had he tasted a human in any way, Koichi was sweet. Reita thought that he could become accustomed to it.

As he was thinking that he felt Koichi pull away, moving down his body, Reita felt Koichi’s lips on his chest. Only then did he realize that the top half of his uniform was already gone. While Koichi moved down, Ruki claimed Reita’s lips.

The human slave took Reita in his mouth while his hand worked on Ruki. The pair was still kissing passionately above him. Seeing their tongues dancing between them aroused him even more. He sucked Reita unrestrained, his hand on Ruki speeding up. With his other hand, Koichi worked on his own cock.

Ruki tightened his grip on Koichi’s hair, pushing him on Reita’s erection so it went deeper into his throat. Reita moaned into the kiss. He could feel how close he was, “Ruki, I’m…”

“I know Rei. But you can’t come yet. On the bed, now.”

Doing as he was commanded, Reita took in the view, Ruki with his dark eyes staring at him, Koichi at his feet, grabbing the slave by the hair. Ruki pulled the human up by the strands and kissed him, holding him close, Ruki gave him another command, no doubt showing who was in control. Gesturing Koichi towards the bed, “Join him Koichi. I want you to suck me and maybe you’ll receive a reward.”

Then Ruki turned his attention back to his lover, “Rei...?” He extended his hand to him, letting Reita bring him closer to the other demon.

“Yes, Ruki-sama.”

“I want you to do the same. I want both of your mouths on me. And Rei, you are still not allowed to come.”

Reita looked at his king in horror, he needed to come now. “Forgive me but I don’t think I can last much longer.” At that point Reita didn’t care that he was flat out opposing Ruki in front of another. The shorter demon looked at him and slapped him.

“You will do as I say.”

“Yes Ruki-sama.”

Ruki ended up in the middle of the bed, lying down while Koichi and Reita were on either side of him. They both worked on Ruki’s length making the king moan under their efforts. Feeling Reita take him into his mouth and Koichi licking at the base of his cock, Ruki came with a rather violent scream. Taking a moment to adjust, his breathing still ragged, he kept stroking Koichi’s cock, leaving Reita neglected. 

He gestured to Koichi to come and straddle his chest. The human slave looked at him confused but soon gasped when he felt the king’s lips around him. Kneading the slave’s ass, Ruki continued to take him down in his throat.

On the side, abandoned Reita let out a whine, as he did nothing, just watching the scene unfold in front of him. Ruki made a real show for Reita; he made sure that his lover could see what he was doing with his tongue on the slave’s dick. Reita wanted more than anything to come, seeing Ruki like that but he knew that it would be crossing the line. So he kept watching, he pondered over what it would feel like to have the human on his mouth, how he would taste, make him feel. A loud moan came from the slave, stopping his line of thoughts.

Koichi rocked his hips and arched back, lost in pleasure he let out his release. Only to realize what he had done, he looked down at the king still in shock, before pulling away and stammering, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty!”

Pushing the human off of him, Ruki wiped his mouth and smiled. “Don’t apologize. It was quite delightful.”

In the next second, he saw Koichi collapse on the bed. Reita was sitting on the bed painfully hard; how he had lasted so long he had no idea. Ruki climbed on his lap, rocking his hips, making Reita groan and bite his lips.

“Now Rei, I think you’ve learned your lesson. You wont leave me without permission, you wont disobey me, you’ll always be by my side.” He emphasized every word with a very slow and deliberate movement of his hips, adding more fiction to Reita’s slick with pre-cum cock.

“Answer me Reita. I want to hear you say it. I won’t stop until you do.”

Reita was trying to focus on his words but every moment drove him crazy, he tried one more time, keeping his attention on Ruki’s eyes. “Yes, Ruki-sama.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I won’t disobey nor leave your side without an order to do so.” Reita was so focused on his words that he didn’t notice that the whole time Ruki was preparing himself. With a soft gasp Ruki removed his fingers from his entrance, in one swift movement he lowered himself on Reita.

Feeling Ruki’s hot tight flesh around him was more than he needed; they both knew that this wasn’t going to last long. Reita lost himself in the heat so fast, before he the pain became unbearable. 

After all this was just a start. Ruki had to make sure to thank Uruha for this little gift; he will most certainly enjoy it to the fullest.

 

*

 

Toshiya was becoming tired of sleeping on the floor. The aches and pains in his body being one reason. But he doubted that with his attitude towards his master—heavens, how he hated that word—he would receive better treatment, in the end he could only blame himself.

He wasn’t sure though what would be worse, sleeping on the hard cold floor or sleeping with the demon. The thought about the latter option was exciting yet terrifying at the same time. Last night the demon hadn’t come back for the night, Toshiya wondered if tonight would be the same. Some part of him wanted the other to come back. Those conflicting emotions were still driving him insane.

When Aoi came back to his room, Toshiya was fast asleep; the demon crouched down by his slave’s side, wondering what the human was dreaming about. On impulse, Aoi gently pushed aside strands from Toshiya’s face, his fingertips touching the skin. 

Aoi knew before that the slave was attractive, but looking at him like that gave Aoi another feeling. Remembering what his companions said to him, Aoi thought to himself, they are right, his exceptional, strong and fragile at the same time, his life is short in comparison to mine.

Knowing that the human had a deep hatred, Aoi didn’t know if the hate was directed towards him or because he was being held captive.

Toshiya moved, making the demon withdraw his hand that had lingered. “You’re back. I thought you were gone.”

The demon was taken aback by these words, momentarily forgetting that he wasn’t addressed properly, almost like a normal interaction; had the human become happier now that he was back? “I had a lot of work to do last night. Why, did you miss me?”

That caused the slave to grimace. “As if, but the demon you know is better than the unknown.”

“That’s Aoi-sama to you.” There was no threat in his voice, Aoi couldn’t help but smile, and he didn’t know why. Moving away, Aoi kept his distance from the slave, he wasn’t sure he could keep his control this way, his voice suddenly turned cold, Aoi said, “Sleep, it’s late.”

Toshiya was shocked with the change, they had actually started talking with each other and now it was all gone and the demon was back to giving him orders. “I would like to but the floor isn’t much of a comfort…” The venom in Toshiya’s voice made Aoi face him, a glint of blue in his eyes, but the slave wasn’t done yet, “…If I had a bed like yours then I would gladly be fast asleep, without you giving me orders like some dog.”

So far Aoi was keeping control but now he was pinning the slave to the floor, sitting on top of him, “There is a way for you to be sleeping in my bed.” Aoi licked the jawline of his slave, making him shudder in response. “But I doubt that you would take that road.” With a smirk on his face, Aoi pulled away from him, the taste and smell of the human was getting to him fast.

“You can’t be sure of what I’ll do...” After saying that, Toshiya pulled the demon down again, using the little strength he had left, and kissed him hard with a bite on the lips. The weight of Aoi’s body on top of him felt good, the warmth a nice contrast from the icy floor. Toshiya couldn’t help himself anymore.

His hand traveled down to the front of the demon’s uniform, he undid the buttons while Aoi continued to kiss him back with as much eagerness. As he slid of the jacket, Aoi pulled back, his eyes had transformed from the black bottomless pits to those in which he loved. “Yes…” Toshiya mumbled before he brought Aoi back into a kiss, not caring that his split lip had reopened.

Both of them had their chests bare now, pressed together; Toshiya was always naked despite the cloth he wore around his waist that hardly resembled pants. Aoi took the time to back away from their kiss, his hands roaming over the slave’s strong arms, the muscles of his abdomen; feeling the scars there from countless battles. 

The demon leaned down to lick up the blood from the old wound. He felt Toshiya’s hand sneak into his pants, his large calloused hands gripping his apparent arousal. With the mixture of Toshiya’s scent and taste, with the hold around his cock, Aoi groaned and bucked his hips.

Lips continued to admire the human’s body, places kisses along the path. While Toshiya continued to work on the demon’s cock, his nails twirling over the tip, making Aoi hiss with gratification. Again his mind tried to fight how morally wrong this was, but his heart was leading the way, and continued to pleasure the demon. To have such control over such a demonic creature, Toshiya felt he was in power. Lips were back on his and the human embraced the tongue to enter his mouth, his own hand picking up pace. He was aroused as well, but he wouldn’t dare ruin this moment.

When he felt Aoi come near to his release, Toshiya gripped the tip of the demon’s cock, catching all of his essence. Pulling his hand out of Aoi’s pants, the human brought his soiled hand to his face, studying it. Giving it an experimental taste, Toshiya determined it wasn’t so bad, so he licked his hand clean.

Aoi just stared at his slave, eyes black, after recovering, he said. “You can sleep in the bed.” Getting off the floor, Aoi removed the rest of his uniform and went to lie down, facing away from the human.

As Toshiya stood, his chains rattled against the floor, his knees letting out a crack from being so stiff. But he to moved into the bed, body turned away from the demon.

Lying there with their thoughts, still battling with each of their emotions. The demon titled his head to look at Toshiya’s frame; he listened in to his thoughts.

_Those eyes cause everything in me to change. The striking blue has become loveable and pleasurable, as I enjoyed it. But the dark black has shown to be nothing but cold and menacing, just like the demon’s demeanor, making me fear what is to come._

Aoi began to fall asleep with Toshiya’s thoughts on his mind. It felt weird, as he himself feared the same; what there is to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late by the time Kyo came back to the village going straight to Shinya’s house, he stood on the steps. Kaoru opened the door before the other had even knocked; Kyo was always taken aback by that little trick, always knowing who was approaching. That was probably the demonic blood in Kaoru. Kyo stepped in, giving a nod to the half-breed.

“So, how was your friend doing?” Shinya asked without even looking at Kyo, “Did you tell him about our guest?”

“Yeah, I did. He wasn’t happy to say the least, but he was curious about the fact that our guest is connected to the palace.”

“Cautious as always I see.” This time Shinya looked up.

“Why would he be that guarded about the palace? I still don’t understand it.”

“Well, neither do I.” Shinya gave a shrug.

Kaoru in the meantime was preparing their meal like usual, listening to the conversation. Wondering if the friend they were talking about was the one he suspected him to be, the one he hoped to make their guest pay for the way he had treated his beloved master.

During the dinner Kyo could feel that there was something bothering Kaoru, but he knew that the half-human would keep quiet around him. After finishing his meal, Kyo stood up and using a certain red head as an excuse to leave, he was gone.

“You were awfully quiet Kaoru.” Shinya moved closer to his slave, putting his arms around him.

“Was the one you were talking about—”

Interrupting him mid sentence, Shinya said, “Yes, he is the one.”

“Good.” Letting out a sigh of relief, Kaoru nodded.

“Kaoru, what are you thinking?” The demon pulled back a little to look Kaoru in the face, letting his fingertips brush against his slaves chin.

“I just want that ungrateful bastard to pay for the way he treated you, I would do it myself but I don’t want to anger you. And if He can make that bastard pay, I’ll be grateful for that.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, don’t get involved with neither one of them. Not even Him.” Pulling the half-breed closer, Shinya rested his head on Kaoru’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of his mixed-blood. 

“Them, what do you mean?” Kaoru on his end laced his fingers into Shinya’s hair. He loved doing that; his master’s hair was long, bright, and soft, so perfect in Kaoru’s opinion. 

“He was followed, didn’t you notice?” The demon placed soft kissed down Kaoru’s neck.

“I knew there was one more, even though he was hiding his presence, but I assumed they were together.” After a moment of silence, Kaoru spoke again. “That’s weird, why would he be followed?” He said it more to himself than his master, who was to engrossed in his slave’s body in his grasp to even hear what the other had said.

 

*

 

At the other end of the village Kyo was wondering if he should turn his excuse into reality. He hadn’t made any plans with his favorite red head, but he didn’t need to. Kyo was about to leave his home when he heard a knock on his door.

“What brings you here?” Kyo said sarcastically. 

“I need a drink.” Holding up a bottle, he continued, “Care to join me?”

“Let’s see, you with a bottle of booze at my doorstep. How could I say no to that?” Letting the other enter, Kyo decided that this should be fun. So they drank and talked, when half of the bottle was gone, Kyo asked, “What really brought you here?”

“What do you mean? I told you.” The red head was confused with the sudden change in Kyo’s demeanor. Sometimes it seemed Kyo was so random and it was never a good sign.

“When was the last time you came to my house? So, I’m asking what you really want, Die.” He was evidently annoyed with something, who knew with what.

“For fucks sake, Kyo stop being so paranoid about everything around you. No one is going to take your precious village away from you! Besides, when was the last time you came to me? And you were at His place again today!” He yelled at Kyo, standing up from his seat.

“You want to know what I’m up to, if you could join in on whatever I’m planning? You really just want to kill, that’s all you have ever cared about isn’t it?” Kyo stood as well; even more irritated that Die would actually raise his voice at him.

“You only care about this place! What’s wrong with having a little fun every now and then?” Die was pissed off by the shorter demon; he never could understand why Kyo was so adamant most of the time. Not getting into any fights was simply boring. He really needed to quench his thirst for blood. Of course there were other ways to do that, instead of killing at random.

“There are other things I care about, you know.” Kyo said a bit calmer.

Looking at him with disbelief in his eyes, Die sighed. “How the fuck should I know?”

“This is why I never come to you anymore. You are the selfish one here, not me!” There was no stopping his anger now, he tried to be calm and nice about it but obviously Die didn’t care.

“You know what. Fuck you and your village.” Die hollered at him before slamming the door shut.

All Kyo could do was let out a sigh and open up another bottle of ale.

 

*

 

He knew that those strangers on his land could be nothing to worry about but at the same time, they could be a deadly threat. Watching from a far, that was the plan for now, to estimate the risk, take action if necessary. He could take them both down any time he saw fit.

Observing them for over a day now, he knew that the vocal one was not aware of the other that was following him, he was curious of the identity of the vocal one. Why he was being shadowed, is the other one a guard or an assassin, waiting for the right time to kill?

When it became nightfall, he noticed that something was off. The other one, the one who trailed behind, was gone out of his sight. It was the perfect opportunity to approach the vocal one.

Sneaking up to the demon’s camp, he knelt behind him, quickly he went to grab one arm holding his shoulders tight against his chest, while the other held his face, keeping the demon locked in place. “What are you doing on my land?”

Uruha tried to turn around with a laugh but he was held in place. “Your land? That’s funny, I thought that these lands belonged to the king.”

“King! Don’t make me laugh. That spoiled brat who never leaves his precious palace, who doesn’t even know of this place existing is no king to me.” His grip on Uruha’s chin tightened. Uruha may have not always shown the respect that Ruki had deserved but the creature behind him should.

“How dare you insult the king!” Uruha spat out; malice in his voice.

“I have no king, I bow to no one, they bow to me.” Turning Uruha around, he grabbed the demon by the throat, just showing a fraction of his strength. 

Now this was more like it, Uruha gave a menacing smile, feeling the little bit of lust that lingered from the other he began to feed from it. But the grip on his throat tightened more and a blow landed to his head, breaking the connection. Uruha groaned, as he smelt blood, most likely coming from his head.

“That’s what you are is it? How did it taste?” The demon looked intrigued, his face was handsome, making Uruha want to have a bit of fun with him but he would need to somehow get out of this situation first, turning the tables so to speak.

A smart reply was left on his tongue as his consciousness faded out.

 

*

 

Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, Kai left Uruha out of his sight to check it out. What he saw might be a threat to both of them. “Damn, did I loose it? What was that?” Kai was sure there was no one around but he was mistaken.

“Not that, we are a person.”

Turning around, Kai was faced with a blonde creature that was holding what appeared to be some kind of toy in his arms; only it was the one that spoke. Okay, that isn’t something you see everyday, Kai thought to himself.

The blonde was smaller than him, long hair framing his face, big eyes and blood red lips. He wanted to approach him to take a closer look, but at that same moment he made a move, the blonde spoke for himself this time, “Stop.”

Still trying to move towards the creature, wanting to disobey, but his body stopped on his own. Shit, this is bad. He knew that if the demon before him would want him dead, there was nothing he could do. There could also be danger for the one he was sent to protect, Uruha.

He was stronger than most gave him credit for, I can shake off Aoi’s control, so this should be no problem. Concentrating on breaking the connection the creature had on him, the blonde moved closer. When the blonde was within his reach, Kai felt his body gain control again. He stretched out his arm and grabbed the blonde strands on the back of the smaller demon’s head.

“Who are you and what did you do to me?” Determined, his voice was strong. Looking down at the thing in his arms, Kai added, “And I’m not asking you.”

Staring back at Kai, the blonde demon was shocked that he could move, let alone grab him; no one had ever broken his spell before. “My name is Meto.” Pointing at the small fur ball in his arms, “And this is Ruana.”

“That answers only have of my question.” Kai said, anger evident in his voice.

“It’s in my voice.”

“What is?” Thinking for a second, Kai knew that the other had meant. “Your power is in your voice, you can command others with your will.”

Meto confirmed with a nod.

“Not that strong of a power if I could break it.”

“You’re the first.”

For awhile, Meto talked with him, telling about those who became obsessed with his voice that there was no other way for them to go but death. How he didn’t really like his power, how he used Ruana to communicate.

All of the sudden it had occurred to Kai that he was failing to do his duty, Uruha. Yelling, he startled Meto a little. “Fuck, Uruha! I left him alone.”

When he was about to leave, Meto grabbed ahold of him. “Don’t go. He will take good care of your friend.”

Kai looked somewhere between terrified and panicked; did the blonde plan this, so someone could come take Uruha away? Now he was the one that held on to Meto’s arms, his grip tight enough to hurt. He was furious, at himself, at the blonde, even at his creepy little creature that had run off somewhere into the forest. “He? Who is he? Tell me!”

Seeing how angry Kai was, Meto nodded, “I’ll tell you, just let me go.”

Kai did as he was asked, not knowing if he did because he wanted to or because that Meto had said so.

Rubbing his sore arms, Meto started to tell Kai what he knew, “I’ve seen Him a couple of times and you don’t want to get in his way.” He was looking at Kai straight in the eyes, he had started to like Kai, and after all he was the only one that Meto could talk to so freely without using Ruana. He was even worried about him. 

The blonde was looking at him with anxiety and something else he couldn’t pin point.

“He is strong, no one knows who he really is, and where he came from, but no one is stupid enough to test is strength. All I know for sure is that he has some kind of deal with the nearby village, with a demon named Kyo.” That might be the same village they were just at a few days ago.

Now that was something to begin with, Kai thanked Meto, and then started to walk away. For Kai, the other demon was small, cute and fragile, apart from his voice that sounded strong with each word. “How well do you know the area?” Kai asked, surprising even himself, he always worked alone and he didn’t know if he could really trust Meto.

Looking up at him with a spark in his eyes, Meto smiled, “Like the back of my own hand.”

“Good, I could use you.”

 

*

 

Opening his eyes, Uruha took in his surroundings; he was in a dungeon of sorts. The smell of death and blood filtered through his nose, arousing him awake completely. Making him not the first one to be down here. He struggled to move, his wrists were bound above his head, a rattle of metal showed that they were connected to chains.

On his knees on the damp floor, he scoffed. Of course this would happen. If that demon thought he would settle for this, he would be sorely mistaken. He didn’t know how long he hung like that, waiting for the other or anyone to appear.

But finally, he heard footsteps on the hard floor, looking up, Uruha finally became face to face with his captor again. “You’re a proud one aren’t you?”

“And you’re a coward who takes to hiding away from others.”

That was the most he had heard from Uruha. For days he hung there, knees standing in his own filth. Even though he had wet himself, Uruha was still compliant to keep his silence.

Everyday he would ask Uruha what had brought him here, who he really was and all he was met with was that stone cold look and the sound of his own voice. Making him believe that Uruha was indeed tougher than he thought. Uruha never looked away from him. Staring into those blue eyes, he could see the anger and hatred flare up more with each passing day.

Loosing his patience, this day he tried a different approach. Slamming his fist against Uruha’s jaw rattled the chains but not a sound came from the other demon. “You willing to talk now?”

That made Uruha laugh, another sinister smile that even made him get a chill. Uruha was glad that he wasn’t the one to break first. “You think this a joke? I could snap your neck right now!”

“How about you tell me who you are, kingless demon.” Spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth, Uruha smiled wider as it landed on the handsome demon’s face. 

Another punch to his face had him reeling back; Uruha could feel the blood pool in the back of his throat. “Do you really think you are in the position to be making demands?”

Once again, the usually emotionless demon was giving off rage. Oh, he was very angry. How Uruha yearned to feed from it. Facing the other demon once again, he smirked. “I think you should really reconsider your strategy. It doesn’t seem to be working.”

Fingers clenched around his throat again, “One of these days, you will be begging me.”

Licking his bloody swollen lips, Uruha looked into those dark eyes. “Begging for what?”

But he didn’t get an answer; instead it was busted knuckles colliding with his bruised face again. Combined with the lack of nutrients and emotion, it had easily knocked him out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Toshiya awoke, he realized that he was still in Aoi’s bed, the cushion embracing his sore back. Though the demon was nowhere in sight, making Toshiya sigh. His little act of defiance had turned into something pleasurable, and he didn’t know how to deal with that. Maybe Aoi was the same, who knows if he would come back tonight.

Just as he sat up to stretch, the door opened, someone he had never seen before. So far, it had only been Aoi to come into this room. A slim, pink haired man came with a tray of food. A human, a scoff of disgust left him. Why would any human willingly be in the presence of these horrid creatures? Then he saw the large collar on the human’s neck, just like his, yet he wasn’t bound by any chains. 

“Master Aoi said that you should eat.” The voice was deep yet timid.

“Tell him, I’m not eating anything from the likes of him.” He showed a flicker of submission yesterday and he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

Looking slightly confused, the man came in closer; it was then that Toshiya could see what appeared to be love marks on his neck and collarbone. “Well technically, he didn’t make it. I did.”

“But he still wants me to eat it, so I can be well and become his bitch just like you.” Is that what he would become? A sex slave to a demon? 

“I get it but it’s better if you don’t fight it.” The other slave put down the tray and ran his hands down his body, maybe in a nervous gesture. “I’m Koichi.”

“Toshiya.” Staring blankly at the food, he shrugged.

Koichi nodded. “Maybe if you embrace it, you wouldn’t have to be chained to the wall.”

That made Toshiya grind his teeth. “I shouldn’t be chained to a fucking wall period! Or be a slave for that matter! How brainwashed are you?”

“I’m not brainwashed. I just accept that I am on the side of a loosing race. Instead of being killed, I get to live and gain pleasure even. I’m so happy that I am here. It’s like heaven compared to where I’ve been.” Sitting down on the bed, Koichi looked into his eyes. “You were obviously a soldier but now you’re not. I was no one and now I am someone. If humans have anything on demons, it’s that we can adjust.”

It became a routine that Toshiya had fallen into in Aoi’s absence, the two human slaves befriended, every night Koichi would come bring him his dinner and eat with him. They ate and talked into the night.

“Do you really like this place and them?” Toshiya asked.

“Well, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t. It’s better than my last residence; Master Reita is actually nice to me. I have a warm dry bed, good food, and the sex with him is amazing.” With a blush, he looked at Toshiya and added, “Don’t tell me you would rather be starving god knows where. Or worse, dead.”

“At least then I would be free.”

Koichi couldn’t believe what he had heard, “Toshiya, you would be dead, there is no freedom from that, nothing. You’re my friend, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m sorry Koichi. I won’t say things like that again, okay?” Putting his hand on Koichi’s shoulder, Toshiya gave it a squeeze.

“Just become his and you might actually enjoy it.”

Shaking his head, Toshiya removed his hand from his friend. “I will never be his.”

A hint of a smile spread over the other human’s face. “Something tells me that you already are.” Koichi was teasing his friend, but the look on Toshiya’s face told him he wasn’t far off. Going a little farther with his game, Koichi asked, “Want me to show you some tricks to satisfy your master?” Climbing on top of Toshiya’s lap, Koichi placed a playful kiss on his forehead.

In that moment the door opened, Aoi had finally come back. What he saw didn’t help improve his mood, he was tired, annoyed and now this. He stormed over to the human’s ripping Koichi away from his slave’s lap. Pulling him by the collar, choking him in the process, Aoi threw the slave out the door, slamming it in his face.

Koichi was shocked and terrified, he started banging on the door, “Aoi-sama, please Toshiya did nothing wrong, please it was a misunderstanding!” With his face covered in tears and bruises forming on his hands, he drew the attention of one of the guards. The guard was trying to stop him from causing a scene with no success, so he punched Koichi with such a force that the human lost consciousness. Bringing the slave back to his master, the guard knocked on the door. “Reita-sama, forgive me for disturbing you but this slave was troubling Aoi-sama.”

Reita looked at Koichi’s limp form in the guard’s arms, “Take him to my bedroom.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Put him on the bed.” Taking one more look at his slave, he saw his tear stained cheeks. Without a glance to the guard, he said in a cold voice, “Out.” With that the guard was gone.

Sitting on the bed next to his slave, Reita waited for the human to wake up. That took some time; Reita had laid down on his bed with his slave in his arms, gently stroking his arm. The instant Koichi opened his eyes; Reita asked about earlier, “Tell me what happened with Aoi.”

It took a moment for Koichi to grasp the situation he was in, noting in his mind felt better than being in his master’s strong arms. He snuggled closer to the demon and with a small voice began to explain. After he was done, Koichi added, “I don’t understand, Aoi-sama was the one that ordered me to attend to Toshiya when he was gone. Why would he react like that?”

With a chuckle Reita said, “Because you are what he is not.”

Koichi looked confused at this master and asked, “Reita-sama, is Aoi-sama going to kill Toshiya?”

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to lose your friend, he won’t kill him. I’m not saying that he won’t hurt him though. But he won’t kill him, I’m sure of that.”

“I believe you, Master.” Feeling assured by his master’s words, Koichi fell asleep in his hold once again.

 

*

 

As he slammed the door shut, Aoi looked at Toshiya, his eyes had the shade of blue Toshiya had never seen before. Aoi grabbed the human and slammed him against the wall, “What the fuck have you two been doing while I was gone? Is this how you repay me?”

Toshiya hissed in pain, looking at the demon in front of him, “Repay you?” He laughed, “For what? For taking away my freedom? For treating me like a thing? I will never forgive you!”

“For saving your life, you stupid human!” The demon spat out and then threw him on the bed. The smell of Toshiya’s blood coming from the wound on the back of his head made Aoi lose all of his control all over again. He slapped the human hard, causing his lip to bleed. Licking the blood from Toshiya’s mouth, Aoi growled at him, “I’m the only one who can touch you. Let him or anyone else do that and they’re dead.” Toshiya just stared at him. “Do you hear me? Answer me!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Aoi grabbed a hold of Toshiya’s hair, causing him more pain as the strands pulled at his wound.

“Yes, Aoi-sama.” He pointed out the last words with a scornful tone.

And Aoi didn’t miss the tone in his voice. Biting down on the human’s neck with a frenetic smirk on his face, Aoi tightened his grip on his hair and his other hand wrapping around Toshiya’s throat, cutting off his air supply. Trailing his tongue over the blood from the new injury, Aoi questioned him again, his voice dark, low and dangerous, “Do you still want to be free?”

Panic appeared in Toshiya’s dark eyes. One wrong move or answer and he would be gone. Toshiya started kicking and trashing on the bed, but that only made Aoi hold on to him tighter. He continued a hopeless fight and Aoi let him. The human had almost successfully pushed him off, so Aoi stood up, while Toshiya tried to catch his breath.

“If you really want to get away from me that bad, so be it.” Aoi said with his back turned to his slave.

He couldn’t understand what the demon had in mind, but it didn’t matter because the next second he was knocked out. And when Toshiya woke up, he was in a dark and cold dungeon, completely alone.

 

*

 

He really had no idea how long he had been locked up. Toshiya missed the soft bed, even though he hadn’t been welcome in it for that long. Lost in his thoughts, Toshiya didn’t notice that he had a visitor. 

“You look terrible.” Koichi was looking at his friend with worry written all over his face, “What happened after he threw me out?”

“I’m not sure. I guess he got tired of me. Probably found himself a new toy.” Toshiya tried to smile but Koichi knew better.

“He didn’t. My master said that Aoi isn’t even talking to anyone. When Reita-sama asked him about you, he just glared at him without a word.” 

Now it was Toshiya’s turn to worry, Koichi of course noticed that look, “If you care about him and you are concerned, then why do you oppose him like that?”

Toshiya said nothing.

 

*

 

After receiving his new orders, Aoi started to prepare for his trip. Just another minor rebellion that he had to defuse; nothing to challenging. On his way out he decided to take a little detour. He hid in the shadows, so no one could see him, but he saw everything. 

Toshiya was lying on the cold floor, the wounds from their fight already healing. Even from a distance he would smell him, Aoi remembered the few nights that his slave had shared his bed, he reminisced the taste of his blood. Aoi really wanted to taste it again, in one move he was beside the human, with his sharp nail, he made a cut on Toshiya’s exposed arm. His slave didn’t stir from his sleep, Aoi pressed his fingers into the wound, covering them in blood, and then he licked them clean.

 

*

 

Koichi kept coming to see him for days; he wanted to convince Toshiya to do something that would get him out of his cell. One day Koichi told him what he knew he shouldn’t have even known about. “I overheard that Aoi-sama was sent to settle some problems at one of the borders.” He paused to see if there was any kind of reaction from Toshiya, but the other just looked at him. “I heard that he had been wounded and is on his way back, I don’t know anything other than that…”

Looking at him in silence, Koichi just turned around and as he was leaving said, “You’re a fool Toshiya, you are just going to rot in here or another demon will take you. And I doubt that others will be as willing to tolerate your attitude like he does. You’ll be dead in no time when that happens.”

For the remainder of the day Koichi’s mood had not improved from his gloomy attitude. His obvious state had made Reita angry, he didn’t need any more of that when he had Ruki to give him enough as it was.

“What is wrong with you today?” He growled at his slave.

“Please forgive me Reita-sama, what could I do to improve your mood?” Moving closer to his master, Koichi started to remove his clothing, he was wearing all white today, per request by his master.

“You won’t get away with it like that.” Reita held him by his shoulder at arms length; he wanted to see his face so he could figure out what was on his mind. This is why he shouldn’t have a slave; he had already become to attached to the pink haired human.

“I’m just worried about Aoi-sama and what will happen to Toshiya if his master is going to…” He stopped mid-sentence, glancing at his master.

“Well, first of all, it’s true that Aoi is in bad shape, but how do you even know this? Never mind that, I don’t care. Second of all, even if that bastard doesn’t make it, I could use Toshiya. He’s strong and good in combat, so there is no need for you to worry about that.”

Looking at Reita with tears in his eyes, Koichi kissed him hard, showing more than just gratitude. He was a better master than Koichi had ever dared dreamed of.

 

*

 

The next day Aoi was brought back to the palace, the wound on his abdomen was long and deep. Reita was the one who spoke to the guard’s who had witnessed what had happened. All the answers were the same, Aoi was unfocused, didn’t care about his surroundings, not noticing the danger. The stories had sounded like someone else to Reita, not the demon he had known for so long.

“What the fuck happened? Why were you so careless?”

Of course, Koichi had seen and heard everything. “If I may something, Reita-sama…”

“What is it Koichi, eavesdropping again?” He grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back, anger evident in his every move, more so because of Aoi and his current state. 

“Maybe it’s because of Toshiya?” Koichi squeaked out.

“What does that human have to do with it?”

Dropping his gaze, Koichi said, “I saw Aoi-sama the night before he left, coming from Toshiya’s cell. I was worried so I went to check on Toshiya, but he was asleep.”

After thinking for a split second, Reita had already come up with an idea of what might be the issue here. He looked at his slave, Koichi was more perceptive and smart than anyone might think he is, Reita knew that he might use that wit to his advantage.

“Koichi, I want you to do something for me.”

“I’ll do anything, command me master.” That made Reita smile; smart, obedient, and fucking gorgeous; his slave was perfect.

Afterwards, Reita was lying in bed with Ruki, wondering if his plan was going to work. “Rei…” There was no reaction from the demon next to him, “Reita!” Nothing again, Ruki became furious by this point. Never did he like to be ignored, he punched Reita on the side. “What are you thinking about?”

“What?”

“For fucks sake Reita! I’ve been calling your name for awhile now, what are you thinking about?”

“Aoi. I was thinking...” He was interrupted by another punch.

“How dare you think about that idiot while being in bed with me!” Ruki yelled at him.

“Calm down, I was just wondering if my plan was going to work.”

That got him interested.

“What plan?” Curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

“Sometimes to tame a wild beast, you have to let it chose to be tamed.” Reita said with a smirk, and then kissed Ruki on the lips.

“What the fuck does that mean?” He snapped.

“Nothing, forget it. Now, do you want to sleep or are you up for another round?” Stroking his thigh, Reita’s hand inched closer and closer to his crotch, brushing his fingertips over his length.

“Stupid, don’t ask me while touching me like that.” His cock was already coming to life, giving Reita his answer. Ruki let his lips brush over Reita’s before pressing them harder, his own hand disappeared under the covers following the expanse of his lover’s body. 

Finding Reita’s half hard cock, Ruki stroked it with a loose grip until it was fully hard. He pulled away from Reita’s lips, “Maybe we could have Koichi come join us?”

That made Reita laugh, “What, I’m not enough for you, Princess Ruki?” Reita’s finger slid over the head of his cock, making him whimper. “You need two to satisfy you?”

“No, you are more than enough, but I just thought—ah!” The hand on his cock gripped him harder and when he gasped, Reita kissed him. 

“Sorry, Koichi is busy. He has to carry out some orders I gave him.” Ruki was very interested in what orders they might be. “Does it have to do with your plan?”

“Hm, who knows? Shouldn’t you be focusing on something else?” Reita said, then rolled on top of Ruki, rubbing their erections together. Moaning, Ruki arched his back off the bed, pushing up his hips.

 

*

 

In the meantime, Koichi was doing as his master told him. He was waiting not far from Toshiya’s cell for the right moment. When he saw that the guard had left, as he was supposed to do, Koichi entered the cell. “Toshiya, wake up. Come on we don’t have much time!”

Toshiya opened his eyes to see Koichi standing over him. “What’s going on? Koichi, what is this all about?” Looking at his friend, he continued to be confused.

“Come on, we have to go!”

“Go where?” He was locked up, what was the other saying? There was no way for him to leave his cell; he had tried before with no results.

“You’ll see. Come on now, the guard won’t be gone much longer!” This was becoming weirder by the second; the guard was gone? Why, what was the meaning of all this?

“Koichi, if they catch us, we’re both good as dead.”

“I know, so move!”

They had fled down the corridors, escaping wondering eyes of the guards in the halls. Now they stood before the door of Aoi’s chambers. “Why did you bring me here? Koichi what the hell is going on in your head?” Toshiya hissed.

“He might be dead by morning, don’t you want to see him one last time? Tell him what has been bothering you since the beginning. Don’t you want to ask him why he chose you?”

Taking a moment to process the current situation, Toshiya felt like something was squeezing him from the inside. He wanted to know and he wanted to make sure that the demon was…

Was what? Dead or alive, what did he really want to see behind those doors? Honestly, he had no idea what he wanted. “Fine. But you go back. If I get caught I don’t want you to get involved in this.”

“Toshiya, but it was me who got you out of your cell.”

“It’s okay. You—unlike me—you want to be here. You’re in love with your master, aren’t you? You should go back to him.”

Koichi blushed and nodded. “Okay, but don’t stay long, you have to be back in your cell in an hour.”

“An hour, why?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

“Alright, now go.” Toshiya placed a small kiss on Koichi’s forehead, then turned around and opened the door. Making sure that no one saw them, Koichi went back. He reached Reita’s chambers and went inside, straight to the bedroom, where he found his master asleep with the king in his arms.

Koichi wasn’t really jealous; he just wished that he could sink into his master’s arms at this very moment, just seeking his comfort, because he wasn’t sure if what he had just done was a good thing.

Opening his eyes, Reita saw Koichi standing in the doorway; he reached out a hand in his slave’s direction. Koichi took that as a sign to come closer, he wanted to stay beside the bed but Reita pulled him down, making Koichi drop on top of him. “How is it going?” Reita whispered into his ear, he shuddered at the hot breath.

“I don’t know, he told me to leave and come back here.” For some weird reason, Koichi couldn’t meet his master’s eyes. The demon noticed that he was avoiding his gaze. “What’s wrong?”

This time Koichi looked at his master under him, with a blush, that he hoped the other couldn’t see in the dim light, he said, “Nothing, I just want to…I wish for Toshiya to find what I did.” Now he was sure that his face was bright red, he buried his face in the crook of his master’s neck. The smell and warmth of the demon made him relax instantly.

Reita moved Koichi next to him, letting the human curl up in his hold. He could feel Ruki shifting on his other side; the king put his arm around Reita’s waist. And together, the three of them slept.

 

*

 

When Toshiya entered the room he had become so accustomed with, the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, something else that was so familiar to him. With a slight hesitation, he looked in the direction of the demon’s bed, what he saw made him back away a little. The demon was lying on the bed motionless, covered in sweat. Aoi’s hair was sticking to his face, skin paler than usual; he almost looked human; so fragile. Toshiya came closer; the feeling inside him was entirely something he couldn’t understand rationally. He felt sorry for the other, even though he hated him.

Hatred, that he was supposed to feel, Aoi was a demon and took away his freedom, so why was he so scared that the creature before him was going to die? Looking over at the blankets, he noticed that it was steeped in blood. Toshiya instinctively ripped it from Aoi’s body. “Shit. When was the last time anyone checked your wounds? Do they want you to bleed to death?”

Glancing around the room, he found what he needed to take care of the demon’s injuries. Toshiya stopped for a second, the demon on the bed was half naked, skin drenched with sweat that it was glistening from the light coming from a small lamp near the bed. 

Toshiya gingerly touched Aoi’s chest, sliding his hand from beneath his collarbone down to the side, resting his hand on Aoi’s ribs. Feeling how shallow Aoi’s breathing was, Toshiya felt fear squeezing his own lungs. “You can’t die.” He was shocked by his own words, barely audible. “You can’t die, if anyone is going to kill you, it’s going to be me. And I promise it won’t be done so miserably.”

When Toshiya started to undo the bandages, Aoi grabbed his hand, making him jump. “Don’t…just…leave.”

Surprised, Toshiya just kept going, again Aoi tried to speak. “Stop…” He was starting to piss him off. Why would he stop? 

“Stop? Do you want to die?” All of the sudden it was clear for Toshiya, why his wounds were in this kind of state. Aoi didn’t want anyone to attend to his wounds; he brought his face closer to Aoi’s, letting his hair fall down around his own. “Look at me, open your eyes and look at me. Do you know who I am? It’s Toshiya.” 

Hearing the name of his slave, Aoi slowly opened his eyes; Toshiya’s frightened eyes were looking straight at him. Aoi smiled, with what little strength he had left, he reached to brush the hair away from Toshiya’s cheek, giving him a clearer view of his human’s eyes. “Stay…don’t go. I’m…sorry.”

Toshiya was staring at him in shock; did the demon just apologize to him? Death being so near really must have made him become more human. “I’ll stay if you let me take care of you.” Why was he even saying that? Maybe Koichi was right; maybe all this time he really had belonged to the demon from the start, maybe they were connected in some twisted way of fate.

Aoi just nodded, he had no strength left to talk. 

After changing the bandages, he gave Aoi something to drink, he watched the demon for half of the night, feeling the softness of the bed again had Toshiya drifting off to sleep, right beside of his master.

 

*

 

In the morning, Toshiya woke up and checked the wound; he needed to change the bandages again. They were soiled and Toshiya wondered when or if the bleeding would ever stop. He didn’t even notice that the demon was holding him down by his clothes, Toshiya chuckled to himself, just like a human, a child, he thought.

Now that his emotions subsided, he remembered what Koichi had told him, he was supposed to go back to his cell after an hour, well that didn’t happen. When he was done with Aoi’s injury, the demon woke up, and he began to worry what would happen when someone would notice he was gone.

Aoi tried to ask what was wrong but he was still too weak. “What’s…” The pain in his abdomen didn’t let him finish.

“You shouldn’t talk. I was just—I kind of escaped from my cell, remember?”

Yeah he remembered; he was the one who put him there, Aoi nodded. All the sudden the door opened, Toshiya jumped out of the bed. Aoi looked in the direction of the door, Reita. Well maybe he would be able to find a solution for this little problem.

“As I thought, all you need to do is make him better.” Reita pointed to the human slave, “Glad I let him escape? Aren’t you?” He said smirking at Aoi. Next thing he said, Reita directed towards Toshiya. “You think you could patch him up?”

“Yes, I think I can…sir.” Toshiya said, not sure if he actually could but he didn’t want to let the demon know that.

Aoi looked at him in disbelief, was it his mind playing tricks on him or did his slave truly volunteer to take care of him?

“Okay, so if anyone asks, he was released from his cell with my permission.” Walking out the door, Reita added, “I’ll send Koichi with some food. Take good care of that old guy, I’m not done with him yet!”

They both felt relief with that out of the way. When Koichi came with their food, Toshiya took him aside so that Aoi couldn’t hear them, “Your master helped me escape?”

“Yes, he told me to get you out of there and bring you here.” Koichi admitted. 

Toshiya didn’t know if he should tank him or not, “I don’t know why he did it but, I’ll thank him, at least for letting me go.”

“It’s fine. I could do that for you.”

“Ah, I bet you could.” Toshiya winked.

At those words, Koichi flushed, he felt like all he was doing lately was blush. “Come on Toshiya, what is so wrong about that?”

For a long time, Toshiya was silent; his gaze kept on Aoi’s form on the bed. The demon had fallen asleep again. That was good because he needed his rest; Toshiya was deep in thought. Remembering how his master’s skin had felt under his fingers, how good his kisses made him feel before, how comfortable he was last night sleeping in the same bed. So lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice Koichi staring at him.

When he finally did acknowledge Koichi’s gaze, Toshiya asked, “What?”

Koichi just smiled, “Nothing.”


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the room, Toshiya moved closer to his master but neither of them talked. Aoi was reluctant about reading his slave, but he couldn't help the curiosity about what the other was holding back. Toshiya's thoughts were a mess, going from genuine concern, to pure hatred, but there was more, he could feel it rather then hear it, he found what was hidden beneath all that. Toshiya wanted him, even needed. Aoi could feel his slave struggle between the things he shouldn’t want. 

He was standing with his back to his master, daydreaming. The image that Aoi saw in the humans mind caught him off guard. In this very room, he saw himself on top of his slave, Toshiya was clawing at his back making Aoi hiss in pain and toss his head back, he saw how Toshiya in his mind was looking at him, with pure lust, he could almost feel the way Toshiya was touching him, how desperate and frightened he was, even thought it was his own fantasy. 

“Fuck…” Aoi didn't even realize that he said it out loud until Toshiya was staring at him. 

“Are in pain? I thought that your wound was okay by now.” 

The human sat next to Aoi on his bed, when Toshiya started lifting the cover up Aoi stopped him grabbing him by the wrist, “I'm okay it was nothing. The wound is fine.” 

Toshiya just froze in his spot, “Alright, if you say so.” For a second he let the demon hold him in his place, letting his hand linger on his wrist. Snapping from his daze Toshiya almost jumped up from the bed he was sitting on, “ I'm going to get something to eat, be right back.” 

“I'm not hungry.” 

“Well to bad 'cause you have to eat. Besides I am hungry.” 

Opening the door, the guard in front, glanced at Aoi who gave the okay, and then his chain was released. Being escorted to the kitchen, he asked the servant there to make two dinners, with plenty of protein. While he waited, Toshiya let his racing heart calm down. After dreaming of Aoi inside of him and then feel Aoi touch him right afterwards had nearly sent him into shock. 

Returning to Aoi’s chambers, he took a breath. 

They ate in silence. 

Toshiya was avoiding Aoi's eyes, by now he could more or less figured out what the change in the color of his master's eyes meant. The color he saw earlier today wasn't the color of anger or pain it was the color he wanted to see again. Still without a word Aoi let Toshiya check on him before sleep. He could feel every touch on his skin more intense, Toshiya's smell was stronger then before too. The image of his slave’s fantasies came back to him, "That's enough'' Aoi's voice sounded a little irritated when he spoke. ''I'm going to sleep now.'' 

''Yes, master.'' Toshiya was tired and didn't have any strength to deal with his master’s moods. ''I'm going to sleep as well.'' He turned around and started heading to his old spot on the floor. 

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Aoi was furious, did he really think now was the time for him to go back to that, he should have done that when the wound was serious now it was pointless, ''Get back here.'' 

Toshiya did as he was told; he removed his brand new outfit that he recently received. It wasn't the first time he undressed in front of his master but somehow this time was more embarrassing, maybe because of his daydreaming earlier today. 

In bed, they were lying back to back. Toshiya couldn't sleep, shifting gently so he wouldn't wake the other up, he was watching the demon asleep. He observed every move of his master, listening to his breathing. Softly he touched the skin between Aoi’s shoulder blades, he was so warm his skin soft with no scar unlike his own, he was so real, not just a fantasy, and just right underneath his fingertips. 

Aoi the whole time was awake feeling his slave’s hand moving on his back, he did nothing, he didn't even move. He let Toshiya do what he wanted. Toshiya traced Aoi’s spine with his hand, all the way down, he stopped for a split of a second, and then kept going, moving his hand on the curves of Aoi's perfect ass, down and to the front of his masters thigh. His hand seized movement completely. When he started to withdraw he felt Aoi holding his hand down. He froze with fear, the next moment he felt Aoi's lips on his. It took him a while to register in his mind what was going on, when he did Toshiya was pushing Aoi away, ''Stop...stop, this is madness. I can't.'' 

Aoi tried to resume their kiss but failed, looking at the human with bit of anger, ''Isn't this what you wanted? Why did you start if you want to stop now?'' 

Toshiya was disoriented; he had no answer for any of those questions. Looking at the demon, even in the dark, he knew exactly what color his masters eyes had in this moment, the perfect cold blue of a winter sky, Toshiya longed for seeing that in Aoi's eyes. His mind was overflowing with that view of the sky, which turned in to his master’s eyes. Toshiya didn't care anymore if it was logically right or wrong. It felt good, he didn’t care if he belonged to the demon or the demon belonged to him. 

He crashed their lips together in a frantic kiss, as if he was afraid that he might get his sanity back and this would be all over. Toshiya buried his hands in Aoi's long dark hair, keeping him in place. He pushed his tongue into the demons mouth. Aoi responded immediately, his hands exploring every inch of Toshyia’s body, memorizing his every scar, tracing them with his fingers.   
Cautiously he touched Aoi's abdomen, he was worried that his wound would reopen. Aoi whispered in to Toshiya's ear, “It won't open. It's fine.” 

The touch of Aoi's lips on his ear sent shivers down his body. Noticing his reaction Aoi smiled and took the earlobe in between his lips gently sucking it, then he gave it a small bite. That made Toshiya moan. He was kissing and biting the flesh on Toshiya's neck, causing him to push his hips against Aoi in a more frenzied manner. The demon was doing the same thing to his nipples, digging his nails in Aoi's back, Toshiya was moaning loudly. 

Sliding his hand on his slave’s body farther down, Aoi removed the rest of the clothing the other was wearing, getting it out of the way. He pushed his hand between them wrapping his fingers around Toshiya's length stroking it. Aoi moved his other hand to Toshiya’s mouth, making him suck on his digits, coating them with saliva. The eagerness that his slave gave, just from that, had him humping against the bed. 

He knew exactly what to do to make his human to lose control, stopping his movements Aoi brushed his slick fingers against the slave's entrance, pushing in slowly he paused for a second testing Toshiya's reaction. The only one he got was Toshiya gasping and moaning his name, for the first time the demon heard him using his name like that with nothing but sincerity in the others voice, even affection. Aoi had to admit that it was the most amazing thing he ever heard. 

Toshiya didn't stop him; the thought didn't even cross his mind he wanted more. 

Aoi withdraw his fingers and pushed his erection against him instead, he stayed like that for a while, kissing Toshiya's neck, he really liked doing that feeling the pulse and the blood flow underneath his skin. He pierced through the skin making the blood fill his mouth. The taste and the sensation around his flesh made him forget about everything, all he could think and feel was Toshiya. No one ever made him feel like this. Aoi wanted to take it easy on the human, he didn’t want to hurt him in any way, at least not more that he already did, but now he doubted that he could stick to his resolve. 

Toshiya looked at him and said, “Do it, please.” 

Locking their eyes together, Toshiya kissed Aoi and murmured without breaking their eye contact, “I need you.” That was all it took for Aoi to start thrusting in him without restraint. In Toshiya's mind it all was so surreal and yet what he felt was the most real emotion he had ever felt in his life. Maybe the demon really did save his life, and at the same time he destroyed the one he used to have. Toshiya felt like he was free even with the collar and the chains. Knowing that the demon was losing himself in him and his body, made Toshiya fell victorious, in a way they were the same.   
With each thrust, touch and kiss Toshiya was coming undone. Moaning his pleas and the demon’s name, “Aoi...more,” he was getting closer to his release. “Aoi, I'm coming.” 

Toshiya reached his orgasm, his heavy breathing and the bliss expression made Aoi thrust hard and fast in search of his own end. He stopped as he reached his orgasm, kissing Toshiya greedily. Aoi fell on top of the human, sinking his face in the crook of Toshiya's neck breathing heavily, leaving few sloppy kisses on his slave’s neck and shoulder. 

Aoi rolled on to his side next to the human. He was watching Toshiya intensely, he tried to read the others thoughts but he could only feel his intense emotions. It seemed that Toshiya wasn't fighting his inner war anymore. With sleepy eyes Toshiya looked at Aoi, brushing his fingertips on his master's lips, he rested his head on the others chest and let the sleep take over him. 

 

*

 

Kai was following Meto for a while now, they were on their way to the village, the sky was becoming darker when Meto suggested, “I know someone who lives just outside the village we could stay with him for the night and go there in the morning.” 

Already tired from all the walking, Kai agreed, his smaller companion was stronger and more durable than it might seem. Grateful for the idea he just hummed in response then said, “So you do have someone you could call a friend.” 

“One of the reasons we are friends is because he can't hear me.” 

“I guess that makes sense then. Otherwise, you would be lonely.” They moved down a steep slope, Kai could see a little cabin not to far away, the sun starting to disappear behind it.

“There it is.” Meto stopped walking for a moment and bit his lip. “Just a warning, he’s a bit touchy.”

“Touchy?” Possibly another sexual demon, they were abundant. 

“Yes, he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Eyes ran up and down his body, Kai suddenly felt himself blush at the attention.

Needing no invitation apparently, Meto walked right inside the cabin. Then it made sense, because of course this man was deaf. Sitting in front of a fire on the floor was a gorgeous man, long bright pink hair and lips as red as Meto’s. “He can read your lips.”

Truly looking at the creature in front of him, Kai simply said, “Hi.”

The new creature laughed and said, “Hey.”

“We are staying the night and then we will leave in the morning.” Meto told the other, and then looked at him, “This is Yuuki.”

Nodding towards Yuuki, he replied, “Kai.”

Meto went to sit down, while Yuuki moved up to him, he could feel the man’s breath on his skin. Then he was overwhelmed for the need of having the creature before him, so abruptly, Kai grabbed Yuuki and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the outside of Yuuki’s lips, moaning, wanting access.

Which he was granted, Kai slid his tongue around Yuuki’s mouth, feeling how it felt like velvet, it was intoxicating and his thoughts led him to wanting to feel all of Yuuki, be inside of him completely. 

But Yuuki was pulled away from him, Meto held him with an almost irritated look, staring right at him. “Yuuki, stop that. You don’t need to sway him anyways.”

Touching his lips, Kai had no idea what had happened, why he acted like that.

Across from him, Yuuki smiled, and said, “Sorry.” Though he didn’t look apologetic at all.

Kai brushed it off, he had to focus, his main objective was finding Uruha and hoping that the other was still alive. It was an odd thought to ever think of the demon, as anything but, still there was a danger out there. And apparently Uruha was the target.

Meto and Yuuki were preparing theirs meals, chatting with each other; Kai was watching the pair the whole time, not able to take his eyes off of them. He was wondering why, maybe because he found them both fascinating, he assumed. After dinner Yuuki said to Kai with a wicked smile, “I only have two beds, so if you don't mind we could share one.” 

Meto just looked at his friend with shocked face, “Yuuki, that's enough, he won’t be sharing a bed with you.” 

“Oh, you want him in your bed then? Am I right Meto-chan?” Yuuki was teasing him, making Meto blush and to stutter his answer, “N..n..no I'm..I'm just saying he's not going to share with you or me. I'll share with you.” Meto looked at Kai with a faint smile. 

They said theirs goodnights and went to bed, Yuuki with Meto and Kai alone. The room was illuminated with a single lamp that was necessary for Yuuki to be able to see Meto's lips when he speaks. Both of them were lying in bed, Meto kept glancing in Kai's direction, checking if he was asleep. 

Kai was so tired that he felt asleep at once. All of a sudden he heard Yuuki's voice, “You look like you would rather be in his bed then mine.” Meto was facing Yuuki, “I don't know what you mean.” 

“Oh, please you wouldn't let me even touch him, not to mention have sex with him. You know I wouldn't mind doing it with you though.” Saying that Yuuki kissed Meto. 

Moaning into the kiss he felt Yuuki's hands squeezing his ass. Meto pushed him away, “Stop that, Yuuki please don't be like that, not tonight.” 

“See what I mean, you don't want to because you’re scared that he's going to hear you.” Yuuki turned away pouting. The blond slipped out of bed, feeling a bit guilty, after what happened he couldn't stay in bed with Yuuki. He would rather sleep on hard floor. 

The sounds of their conversation and the moans woke up Kai. He saw Meto getting up, “You ok?” He asked the smaller one. 

Kai’s voice startled Meto, “Yeah I'm ok, Yuuki is just.... Yuuki.” 

“Where are you going to sleep now?” 

Meto looked at his new friend surprised by his question, “On the floor I guess.” 

Kai lifted his covers up, “It would be much more comfortable in here. I don't mind if you don't.” In the dim light Kai was still able to see the small smile on those full red lips. Getting in under the quilt Meto thanked him and curled up on the side of bed his back towards Kai, keeping a distance from the demon next to him. Kai covered Meto's smaller body and with the same arm he was holding his covers just a second before he pulled the blond closer, his chest was now pressed to the other ones back. Meto felt the warmth on his back; he liked it. 

On a reflex Kai put his arm around the thin waist of the creature by his side. The blonds breath was caught in his throat, he decided to try do something he never done before and laced theirs fingers together. 

 

 

*

 

One night Uruha set himself free, finally, after unmercifully yanking on the chains until they broke, the metal was weak. Quietly he went up the stairs and into the house of the one that was holding him captive. This was perfect opportunity for revenge, sneaking in to the bedroom, he thought, 'Such a shame to kill him but there is a line that he shouldn't have crossed’; stepping in to the room he could smell his scent. The scent that Uruha had become so familiar with, the one that drove him crazy in his dungeon. 

Uruha came closer to the bed; he wanted to squeeze his throat until his last breath. Bleeding him dry, as he took the life from him. 

Next thing he knew, he was pushed down on the bed, with his failed victim on top of him. “You should have plan this a bit better. Maybe next time you'll be able to kill me, though I doubt that.” 

“Maybe I didn't want to kill you.” 

“What did you wanted then?” He was holding Uruha down with such a force that it was impossible for him to move. The fact that Uruha hadn't feed for days wasn't helping either. He just kept staring at his prisoner, like he wanted to know what were his true intentions. 

“You have no strength, you’re starving.” Stating the obvious, eyes still locked with Uruha's own, his hands started to undress him. “Let me feed you.” 

Uruha just looked at him, the lust coming from the demon on top of him made Uruha's head spin. This was too much for him all at once. His head was dizzy, his vision was hazy. 

Without thinking he captured the lips hovering above his, moaning in to the kiss, “More...I need more.” 

“See I told you; you're going to beg. But first tell me your name.” 

“You first, I want to know it.” Uruha said in a breathless whisper. 

Pushing his weight down on Uruha, he caused more pressure on his hard cock, sucking on his collarbone, making Uruha moan and whine, he asked, “What do you want? My name or want me to continue?”   
Uruha was in no state to respond, parted lips and closed eyes, head tilted to the back, pushing up to press more into the body on top of him. He needed both. He wanted to know the name of the one that was making him feel like this, and he needed more from him. 

“What do you need? Tell me.” Kissing Uruha hard he repeated, “Tell me.” 

Uruha opened his eyes, the lust and frustration sparkling in them, “Both, I need both.” He half sighed, half moaned his answer. 

''Fuck me already, please. Fuck me and I promise it's going to be something like you’ve never had before.” 

Laughing at the confidence in Uruha's voice, and how much he liked his attitude, he said, “Give me your name.” 

The only thing he could do was to give the other what he wanted, “Uruha.” 

“Good boy.” Staring in to those hypnotic eyes, he ripped off the shirt from Uruha's body. Grazing his teeth on the nipple of the demon beneath him. Pushing his hand into his prisoner’s pants, grabbing his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times, listening to the sounds that were escaping Uruha's lips, he finally gave Uruha his name, “Hakuei. That’s my name.” 

Hakuei kept his mouth on Uruha's skin leaving marks on every inch of his body. In a matter of seconds both of them were naked on the bed. Uruha's hands never left Hakuei's body, feeling every move of the others muscles under his skin. Wrapping his legs around Hakuei's waist pulling him closer, Uruha was indeed begging, “Harder…” Trying out the newly learned name, “Hakuei, harder!” 

“You are a very needy demon, full of demands.” Hakuei said with a very satisfied smile on his face. Enjoying his power over the one in his grasp, slowly indulging himself in his presence, Hakuei gave Uruha everything he needed. 

 

*

 

Slowly opening his eyes Uruha wanted to stretch his arms, the moment he tried to do that he felt they were chained again, “What...Hakuei you bastard, why am I chained, hey where are you?”, Uruha was screaming, calling for the other. 

Hakuei appeared before him, “What’s with all the noise?” He looked at Uruha, seeing his face he laughed. 

“What the fuck is this?” Uruha rattled his chains, “Why am I chained up again?”

“Oh, come on, you wanted to kill me. Did you really expected to be let loose?” The other demon walked up to him.

“Let me go, now!” He demanded. 

“Are you giving me orders? In your position?” Leaning in closer he grabbed Uruha by his chin, “Not a very smart thing to do.” 

Uruha just growled at him, furious. This was bad, the new chains was stronger that the ones before, he would need to find another way to escape. Hakuei was keeping his face a breath away from Uruha's, “Don't worry I'll feed you when you need it.”

Then he kissed his prisoner hard, Uruha bit his lip not letting Hakuei get control over him. Still laughing Hakuei walked away from him. 

“Fuck you, I'll be gone by morning, fuck you Hakuei!!” Uruha was left alone screaming into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The day was filled with nothing but boring chores. He was receiving all sorts of reports from his soldiers, not all of them were pleasing. Giving orders, making sure that everything was under control, his day was slowly coming to an end. With each passing day Aoi could understand why Uruha wanted to leave, why he wanted something more. He was hoping that his friend had found what he wanted, the lack of any news about him made Aoi a little bit worried though. 

Aoi was constantly going back in his mind to last night’s events. This morning when he was leaving, Toshiya was still asleep; the only thing that he could feel coming from his slave was how calm he had been. But somehow Aoi knew that this calm wouldn’t last long; Toshiya wasn’t someone that was going to change just like that.   
He's a warrior after all, and a good warrior does not let his selfish desires win. 

Aoi was somehow reluctant about going back to his chambers. He was sure that Toshiya was going to give him more of his attitude, like he forced everything that happened the night before. When he was back his slave was acting not like his usual self, there was no attitude no fights with the demon, nothing except for a polite and quiet slave. 

Toshiya wouldn’t even look at him that made Aoi mad, “What's wrong with you?” 

“Nothing, master. I'm fine.” 

“That's bullshit, why you don't even look at me?” 

There was no reaction, beside of a small shudder that went through Toshiya's body when Aoi raised his voice, “Fine, if that's the game you want to play. Look at me that's an order.” 

Slowly, Toshiya did as he was told. Looking straight in to his master’s eyes. What Aoi saw in those dark eyes, what he felt from Toshiya, and what thoughts he heard from the other made him boil with anger. This was not the Toshiya he knew, this one was lost and unsure of what he was anymore. 

Toshiya hated himself, hated the demon, and hated his weakness that made him want the one in front of him. Most of all he hated the fact that he lost this one last piece of his old self, in his mind he was no longer the warrior he used to be, he let his lust kill that person last night. Even if he thought for a moment last night that the demon saved him in a way, now all he could think about was that he destroyed him completely. 

That's not what he wanted; Toshiya can't just be like that. The will to live and to fight against him, that fire in those dark orbs made Aoi want him even more. Seeing him like that was what made Aoi wonder if this was his fault, yes he couldn't stop himself last night but neither did the human. The serene emotion he felt from him was it something else. Either way this has to stop. Aoi closed the distance between them grabbed Toshiya by his arms pushing him against a wall in the process, something he has done so many times before, now felt different. 

Toshiya wasn't expecting this; the air was pushed out of his lungs by the force with which Aoi slammed him against the wall. Eyes wide and in shock, mouth open in attempt to catch some air, “That hurts, let me go!”

Aoi slid his hands down on Toshiya's arms, one hand rested on the slaves hip the other was holding his wrist, the demon thought, ‘Fight me, fight me....', there was no reaction once again. This time out loud he said, “Your as good as dead...” Aoi dropped his head on Toshiya's shoulder taking in his smell, still addictive as always. 

“Who made me this way?” Toshiya's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Aoi was taken a back by his words, 'He blames me, as always, he blames me for what he wants he blames me.' A small chuckle slipped from his lips. Pushing himself off the human turning his back on him with a voice as strong and cold as he possibly could Aoi said, “You did.” 

Toshiya was frozen in his spot, he wanted to scream at the demon, 'That’s not true, it's you, it's your fault!' But he couldn't, instead he started shaking as the demons words hit him like the most powerful punch he ever felt in his life. 

That night Toshiya slept on his old spot on the floor. Aoi was watching him, listening while his slave kept talking in his sleep, a few times the demon’s name slipped from his lips. That made Aoi curious what the other was dreaming about, he focused on his slave and in the next second he could see his dream. 

This time Aoi saw Toshiya on top of him in a place he didn't know, the human was naked, skin covered in sweat, eyes on him moaning his name. In the dream Aoi's hands were all over Toshyia’s body, the next second he was pining the human to the same wall earlier today, Toshyia’s legs was wrapped around him, Aoi was thrusting into the human’s warm body, pulling his hair to expose his neck sinking his teeth into the spot just below Toshiya's ear. This pattern kept going on for awhile, Aoi taking his slave in different places different ways, but the one thing that was always the same was the fact that theirs eyes never left each other. 

In his dream Toshiya never looked away, or pushed Aoi away, just the opposite he was always keeping the demon as close as possible. There was no words exchanged between them just the moans of their names. Lying in his bed, watching and reading Toshiya, Aoi was wondering what was the meaning of all this. The dream was obviously telling how much Toshiya wanted him, but during the day he was contradicting it. Aoi didn't know what to do with the human anymore. Maybe for now he would leave him be. Maybe this way Toshiya would find some peace of mind. 

 

*

 

Since Reita was busy with his duties, Koichi decided to check on Toshiya. His friend was acting a bit off, that got him worried. 

“Hi, what are you doing?” Koichi greeted his friend with a cheerful voice. 

Toshiya looked at the pink haired one, turning around away from the other’s eyes, and with a tone that was colder and emptier than the other has ever heard since they meet, he replied, “Nothing, just...my job.” 

“Huh, what? What job?” Koichi scrunched up his nose, trying to figure his friend out.

“My job as slave.” 

“’My job as slave’,” He mocked in Toshiya’s voice, then continued, “Toshiya what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird. Did Aoi did something to you?” 

At the mention of the demons name, a small shiver went through Toshiya's body. Koichi noticed his reaction. “Something did happen, Toshiya look at me and tell me.” 

“There is nothing to tell. Nothing happened.” 

“Bullshit, Toshiya...” Koichi stood in front of his friend shocked, his eyes was red and empty, broken. 

“Tell me, please.” 

After awhile Toshiya told Koichi everything that happened between him and the demon. And he listened to everything, trying to take in all the new information. They were on the floor on Toshiya's spot; he was resting his head on the pinked haired man shoulder. Koichi was leaning his back against the wall, stroking Toshiya's dark hair. Koichi didn't know what to tell his friend, Toshiya was trained to hate all demons, to fight against them. And now, what it looked like to Koichi, he was in love with one.   
Toshiya looked at Koichi, “I think you should go, Aoi is going to be back soon.” 

“You want to be alone with him.” He wanted to make it a parting joke, but he failed, “Sorry, I didn't mean it.” 

“It's ok, I just don't want you to get hurt.” 

“Hurt, what do you mean?” 

“He said that he would kill anyone that would touch me.” 

“Oh, I see. Then I should go.” kissing him on the forehead Koichi left him all alone with his thoughts. 

On his way back Koichi ran into Aoi just outside Reita's chambers, “Good evening Aoi-sama.” He greeted him with a small bow. 

Aoi couldn't understand why Reita was giving his slave so much freedom, “He shouldn't let you move around so freely.” 

“Maybe that is why I always go back to my master instead of running away.” Koichi replied with a bit of venom in his voice. 

Aoi's eyes flashed with bright blue, he clutched one of Koichi's arms as he got closer to the human he could smell Toshiya's scent on him, “What did you just say?” 

“I said, that maybe that is why I'll always go back to Reita-sama side willingly...” Koichi didn't had the chance to finish his sentence, Aoi slapped him hard and put his fingers around Koichi's throat tight, “You were with him, you have his scent on you, I told him I would kill anyone that ever going to touch him.” 

He begin to strangle him, Aoi saw glimpses of Koichi’s memories, he saw him with Reita, he felt the way Koichi was feeling when he was with his master, he saw his conversation with Toshiya. 

Reita heard voices outside, his slave voice and Aoi's. He went to see what was going on. When he saw what was happening he ran at once, getting behind Aoi and pulling him off Koichi. The human drooped on to the floor, catching his breath, his eyes was full of tears, he felt Reita's arms around his waist and under his knees, pulling him up. 

Once he had his slave secure in his grasp Reita turned to Aoi, “What the hell was that Aoi? You almost killed him.” 

Aoi didn't say a word he was just watching, Koichi was holding tight to Reita, his head was on the blonde demon’s shoulder, Reita on his part was holding Koichi in the most protective way. He could hear the slaves thoughts clearly, 'It's ok; I'm save, Reita's here. He won't let anyone to hurt me again.’ He also could feel how relaxed Koichi was next to his master. And he couldn't ignore the rage coming from Reita. So he simple left. “Where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you!” Reita was yelling after him. 

He took Koichi back to his chambers; he could deal with Aoi later. Reita wanted to put Koichi on top of his desk, but the human refused to let go of his master.   
“Koichi, come on you have to let go. I need to check your throat.” Koichi just shook his head; he had no intention of letting go any time soon. He would never leave Reita's side. 

“Let me check, I'll be gentle.” He started to disentangle, very carefully, Koichi's arms from his neck. When he looked at the face of the human he saw, a split and swollen lips, a large bruise around the slim neck. 

“Fuck, I'm going to make him pay for this.” 

“Don't. It was my fault.” 

“How was any of that your fault?” 

“I said something that angered him and then Aoi-sama said that he could smell Toshiya on me. Then when he said that he's going to kill anyone that would touch Toshiya he grabbed me by my throat.” 

Reita was astounded by what he just heard, “He's gone mad.” 

“No, he's just jealous.” 

“Jealous of what?” 

“That Toshiya told me what happened between them and what's been bothering him, because Toshiya acknowledges me as a friend and Aoi-sama is still the enemy. But Toshiya is a brother to me. I would never...” 

“You sure you don't have demon blood in you?” Reita chuckled. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because that is some serious power you have, to see and understand things like that. I love that.” 

Koichi dropped his head low so that his hair would hide the blush on his cheeks. With a smile on his lips, Reita slid his fingers underneath his slave’s chin to lift his head up. There was no way for Koichi to avert his eyes from the handsome face in front of him. 

“You are so cute when you blush.” Very gently, carefully not to hurt him, Reita kissed Koichi’s swollen lips, licking of the blood from the split lip. 

Later when Koichi was asleep, Reita thought about finding Aoi and having a chat with him for a bit. He was about to leave when he heard the human’s voice, “Don't go.” 

“I'll be back soon.” 

He really didn't like the idea of leaving Reita's side. He was afraid that when he found Aoi something bad would happen. “I'll go with you.” 

“No, Ruki will be here any second now. Stay with him.” 

“Yes Reita-sama.” 

In the same moment Ruki opened the door, “You're going somewhere?” 

“Yes, I need to talk to Aoi.” 

Ruki turned his gaze towards Koichi, when he saw how the human looked, he asked Reita, “Is this the thing you want to talk with him about?” He got closer to the slave and took him by the chin inspecting his face. 

“Yes that and among other things.” He got closer to them both placing a soft kiss on Ruki's lips and then on the corner of Koichi lips, avoiding the wound. 

“Just don't kill him, or get yourself killed.” Ruki said turning and heading towards the bedroom. 

“Your Majesty, please don't say things like that.” 

“Don't worry Koichi, I won't get myself killed. Not when you both are here waiting.”   
Reita was holding Koichi in his arms, “Ruki, don't do anything.... stupid.” 

“I don't know what you are talking about Rei.” The King stood behind the human, stroking his back, stopping his hands on Koichi's hips. 

“Ruki, please.” 

“Do you know what he's talking about Koichi?” Ruki said in a playful manner. 

“No Your Majesty, I don't know.” Koichi decided to take part in Ruki's teasing. A small smile dancing on his lips. 

“Koichi not you too.” In reality he wanted to stay with them, but he had to find out what was going on in Aoi's head. Why was he acting like mad man? 

 

*

 

Aoi didn't wanted to go back to Toshiya, he didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to smell Koichi on him and at the same time he just wanted to sink his head into the other’s neck and inhale his scent, place his lips there and feel his pulse. Lately that was the only way he would calm down. He was sitting at the same table he was with Uruha before the other left. Drinking, he wanted to find some kind of solution to this mess. 

Reita knew where to find his friend, as always when the other had something to think about. “Koichi told me what happened back there, but it was no reason for you to act the way you did.” Not bothering to wait for Aoi's reply he continued, “He is a smart one, he sees a lot of things you don't even notice, that is why he interferes with Toshiya and because he knows what it's like at the beginning when a human becomes a slave. He is scared of you.” 

“Good he should be.” Aoi responded his head hung low, staring at the drink in his hands. 

“But he won't leave Toshiya alone because he is more scared of what you might do to your slave.” 

That got his full attention. Aoi was now looking at Reita, “What does he think I'll do?” 

“Well you did bite him up and you bit Toshiya as well then you locked him in a cell. Who know what you'll do next when you loose your temper. Koichi doesn’t want to lose his brother.” 

“Brother? What?” 

“That is what Toshiya is to him. A brother. Aoi look, I don't know what is going on I can only guess but you better take care of it 'cause next time you lay your hands on Koichi there will be no more talking. You are like a brother to me but getting your anger out on him or Toshiya won't solve it. “ 

Most of their conversation Aoi was just listening now was time to say something.   
“If I knew how to take care of it, I would. But I don't. Reita, I'm sorry, I know Koichi is your property I won't hurt him. He can see Toshiya whenever he wants.” 

“And this is where you make the biggest mistake. He may be a slave, wear a collar but he is not my property.” After the blond was gone, Aoi was thinking about Reita's words. As always the blond may not say much but that would make Aoi think about the things he didn't say. Giving advices, telling him what to do without giving him an answer. Aoi finished his drink and headed back. 

 

During his walk back Aoi was constantly going over and over in his head about everything, what happened that night, what Koichi said, what Reita said to him, and of course what he wanted, what did Toshiya want?

Silently he came in, to his surprise Toshiya was sleeping on his bed, still wearing his clothes, “What were you doing to fall asleep like that. Were you waiting for me?” Aoi whispered stroking Toshiya's soft hair. Inhaling his scent Aoi couldn't stop his words, “I can't get enough of your smell, it calms me down and it drives me insane at the same time.” 

He laid down next to him, face to face, to feel more of the human. Aoi put one of his hands on top of Toshiya's own, with the other he did the same thing Toshiya did that night, he brushed his fingertips on the slave's soft and warm lips. 

“What do you want? What are you afraid of? Why can't you ...just...” His eyes closed despite his will. 

Aoi wanted to stay awake a little longer. To be able to stay close to his human. To watch him, he wanted to touch him without scaring the other off. But sleep was inevitable. 

After Aoi went silent Toshiya took his chances and opened his eyes. He saw the demon fast asleep holding his hand. It was weird and somehow it felt good, 'So you can be honest when you are drunk or dying, good to know.' Toshiya thought.   
He kissed Aoi and whispered, “Goodnight...Aoi.” Toshiya stayed awake, deep in his thoughts, looking at the demon, he was doing it a lot lately, watching him as he slept. 

 

*

 

The silence between them was making Aoi on edge. He was grateful when the guard knocked on his doors, “Aoi-sama, the King would like to see you.” he announced. Aoi just looked over his shoulder at his slave, he had a weird feeling he did something last night but he couldn't remember what and Toshiya wasn't giving him any clues what it could have been. Cold, empty, imperceptible, that was how his slave behaved now. He wasn't able to read anything from him. 

After a very boring meeting with Ruki and enduring Reita's glaring and snarky remarks, Aoi needed to find some peace and quiet to relax. But not the quiet his slave was giving him, so he went to his usual place. Drinking again wasn't the best solution to his problems but it was relaxing at least. Playing with his favorite knife, leaving patterns on the tabletop, only thing he was thinking of was yet again his slave. Aoi always had it with him, a dagger that was more like a memento, rather then a real weapon. 

Back in his chamber’s he wanted to just go to bed and sleep, but when he saw Toshiya he just wanted him. Aoi approached him from behind and slinked his hand in Toshiya's hair turning his head and captured the soft lips with his own. Toshiya pushed him away, hard, Aoi stumble backwards, almost falling. Anger written all over his face, he was getting tired of this. He took his knife and put it in Toshiya's hand, then he place the tip of it at his throat, pushing a little. 

“Go on, do It.” He pressed it a bit more piercing the soft skin, the blood was slowly flowing down Aoi's chest. “Isn't this what you were made for? Isn't this what you’ve always wanted from the beginning, to kill me and set yourself free from me?” 

Toshiya was shaking, his hand was sliding down, but Aoi grabbed it and put the knife right over his pulse. Pressing the dagger against his skin, again. 

“Come on do it!” 

“No!” Toshiya screamed and took few steps back away from the demon, “I won't do it. I can’t.” 

This time his voice was lower, trembling like his whole body was. Toshiya was still holding the dagger, the grip so strong that his fingers were turning white. He really couldn't kill him, maybe; just maybe, he had enough strength to end his own life. 

Toshiya took a deep breath, closed his eyes and put the dagger against his chest. He aimed at his heart, it would be faster this way, and his movement was quick and unhesitating. 

This was a perfect solution. So he pushed the dagger with his whole strength with determination. 

Aoi was observing everything the whole time. When he realized what Toshiya wanted to do he rushed in the humans direction and seized the blade with his bare hand. Toshiya looked at the hand on the blade, dripping with blood. He wasn't looking at the demon, he didn't want to. 

“What the fuck was that, Toshiya?” With his other hand Aoi took Toshiya by his chin and forced him to look up. Tears, for the first time since he meet him, Aoi saw tears in Toshiya's eyes. He tossed the knife away, as far as possible. 

“Please, kill me.” Toshiya pleaded through tears, “I can't do this anymore.” 

Aoi was still holding the others chin in his hand feeling Toshiya's tears sliding on his fingers. The human was the only creature that could make him so confused. He could kill him with the same hand that was holding him; he could leave him with the knife and wait for Toshiya to end his own life, yet he couldn't do any of those things.   
'Why?' Was the only thing he thought, or maybe what he heard from Toshiya. The demon with all his powers couldn't tell which one of them asked the question.   
'Why?' Toshiya wanted to die, 'Why?' Wasn't he able to let him do it? Which one of them was more addicted and afraid of the other, which one of them was the real slave? 

 

*

 

While Reita was gone Ruki talked with Koichi about why he was looking the way he did. Ruki was sitting on his lover’s bed with Koichi at his feet on the floor. The slave’s head resting on his lap, Ruki was playing with a strand of pink long hair loosely laying on the side of Koichi’s head. Of course he got angry at Aoi, his behavior was unacceptable. But there was something else on his mind he wanted to get out of the human, actually there was a lot, but for now he wanted to focus on something that was closes to him. 

“Koichi I have to ask you something and I would like you to answer me honestly, no matter what. Do you understand?” 

Koichi looked at his King with a bit of fear, the tone of the shorter demon was solemn, he didn't like where this was going, “Yes Your Majesty, what is it that you want to ask me?” On instinct he moved away from the demon, just enough to have a clear view of the others face. 

“I need to know what is it exactly that you feel for Reita?” Koichi was shocked by the question and could only stare at the King. Not receiving any answer he kept going, “I know you love him, but you can't act like you did today only because you think that Reita will protect you.” 

Koichi, with each word said, was getting farther away from Ruki, not even a single sound came from his mouth. 

“I hope you do understand that if this whole thing took place where others would see you and Reita had to choose between you and Aoi, he would never choose you. He would have to kill you just for example. You’re just a slave Koichi and nothing more. No matter how good he or me are to you, you’re just a slave.” 

Koichi could feel the tears in his eyes, he wanted to get away from Ruki to find Reita and hide in his arms. He knew what he was, he would never forget, but being with the blonde demon somehow made him believe that maybe he was something more. He hoped that maybe Reita saw more in him. Ruki wasn't stopping with his words,   
“He needs to be feared and respected by his soldiers. How would they look at him if they knew how weak he is when it comes to you?”

 

“I know Your Majesty. Master Reita can't and will never see me more then the slave I am. My love for him is the one of a grateful and faithful slave.” With his head lowered so that Ruki couldn't see the tears in his eyes Koichi got up the floor “Would you like something to drink Your Majesty while you wait?” 

“No, I'm tired of waiting tell Rei I'm going back to my chambers.” 

“Yes Your Majesty, have a good rest. Goodnight.” Koichi said his goodbyes without looking at Ruki. 

Now that he was alone he couldn't stop the tears anymore, he was sad and angry with Ruki for pointing out something that was supposed to be so obvious and yet he forgot about it. He was angry at himself for forgetting the one rule he promised to himself long time ago, to never fall in love with his master. 

It was so easy when he was treated like a piece of meat, when he was sleeping on hard floor, more often bitten then not. When he was being sold so many times, every new master worse then the last one. Even after so many tortures nothing ever hurt as much as this, the reminder given by Ruki, and the thought that Reita would never choose him. After all if not him there's going to be another slave to replace him. 

Reita came back and went straight to his bedroom. Ruki was gone and Koichi was on his bed shaking and sobbing. He didn't even notice when his master came back. He felt a warm hand on his back and heard a soft whisper next to his ear, “Koichi what happened, where is Ruki, why are you crying?” 

He didn't wanted to tell any of the things Ruki said, neither did he wanted to cry, be so weak, in front of Reita. But his body acted on it's own and he jumped in to the demons arms almost knocking them off the bed. He was crying even harder, Reita just held him. Not knowing what caused this, he could just imagine that Ruki must have said something to make the human this way. 

“Shh, come on don't cry, tell me what's wrong.” Reita was trying to calm him down and Koichi knew that Ruki was right; he was becoming his master’s weakness. He’s going to change everything, he’s going to act like a proper slave not like this. But for now, ‘Let me stay like this just a little longer.' he thought. 

“Koichi, say something.” Reita was worried, but the pink haired one was silent. 

When the tears stopped Koichi just whispered, “I'm sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for, Koichi you have to tell me, I don't know what all this is about?” 

“It's nothing.” Koichi looked at Reita with his eyes still filled with tears, he brushed the bangs from Reita’s face, and smiled and kissed him, without breaking their kiss he got on top of his master. Koichi started to undress them both. Reita was surprised by his actions. Koichi never kissed him like that so.... desperate. Like this was the last time. Reita grabbed him at his waist and tossed him on his back on the bed. He ripped their clothes off as fast as he could; he was kissing the bruise on his slave’s neck. Even with tears drying on his face, with bruises and swollen lips, Koichi was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. 

He couldn't stop kissing him. Leaving marks on his perfect pale skin, his hands at once found their way to Koichi's ass, groping and squeezing with one hand, the other was already stretching him preparing for what both of them wanted so desperately. 

Koichi was moaning Reita’s name begging for him to hurry, he wanted him now. Reita pushed in him slowly not wanting to hurt him. 

“Reita please...now. Do it now.” Koichi licked a path from the demons collarbone, on his neck and jaw all the way to his lips but he didn't kiss him just traced the line of his bottom lip. 

Koichi’s actions and his wanton voice sent shiver down Reita’s spine. And he did as he was told. Their moans filled the bedroom. Koichi switched their positions, now he was on top of Reita, he was getting close, so was Reita, he could feel it in the way his muscles tensed. 

Reita’s hands were on the human’s chest caressing him in the most sensual way he ever did. Koichi tossed his head and long hair in the air; with a scream of his master’s name from his lips as he reached his orgasm. And so did Reita with a loud groan, he pulled Koichi by his neck into a deep kiss. Koichi collapsed on top of him exhausted; he felt Reita’s hands on his back and hips still caressing him coaxing him into sleep, kissing him gently. 

With his eyes half open and his hands buried in the blonde hair Koichi murmured, “I love you Reita.” 

With wide eyes and a smile even broader, Reita whispered back, ”I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Reita woke up alone, Koichi was gone. There was a fear he had never felt before. He got out of bed, put his uniform back on and went to look for the human. Reita was on his way to Aoi's chambers to see if Koichi went to meet up with Toshiya, when he ran into Ruki.

“What's going on Rei, where are you going?” the king asked. 

Reita looked at him, “I'm on my way to see Aoi. Is there something I can do for you?”

The way Ruki glanced back at him told Reita what was going on in the king’s mind; “There is always something you can do.”

They went back to Reita's bedroom, Ruki kissed him hard, knowing all of his weak points, and it made him moan into the kiss. In the corner of his eye he noticed Koichi watching them. He came back at the worst possible moment, Koichi didn't wanted to see them like that. Not now. 

Even though he was kissing his lover, Ruki kept his eyes on Koichi making sure that the human was looking at them, taking it all in. Koichi was standing in the doorway, his eyes were cold, not showing anything on his face what was really going on in his heart, he wasn't averting his gaze away from them, he would never let Ruki win, this was between them, a little war of their own. Ruki was still kissing Reita his hands were on the blonde demon’s ass, his eyes still on Koichi. When the slave wanted to leave the king called after him, “Stay, do not leave this room.”

Koichi looked a bit surprised. 

“Stay and watch,” was the only thing Ruki said to him. And the next second his full attention was back on Reita. He was undressing him, pulling him on the bed. Every now and then he was glancing at Koichi making sure he saw everything they were doing. 

It was a bit weird for him to watch but at the same time very exciting. He knew why Ruki was doing it but the more the couple before him were into each other the less Koichi cared about the king’s intentions. He was just enjoying the view. At the back of his mind he had a thought, how much he wanted to join them. But he wouldn't dare to even make the smallest move, he didn't wanted to anger Ruki, it would be a bit too risky. 

Ruki knew exactly how to make Reita sound in the most obscene ways; he was taking his sweet time with pleasuring the blonde. Koichi was weak to the sound of his master’s voice; he was getting hard just from that. Standing next to the bed gave him the perfect view of the two on it. Ruki was on his back on the bed, Reita thrusting deep within him making the king moan with every move he made. 

Ruki looked to the side and into Koichi’s eyes again, he moaned as Reita hit that right spot in him. He wanted to show the human that the blonde demon on top of him was his and he was the only one that Reita needed. 

Reita had a feeling that there was a connection between Ruki and Koichi's strange behavior. Somehow both of them were acting oddly, especially around each other. Everything started after the night Reita found his slave crying on his bed. Koichi’s usual cheerful attitude was now bitterer, he was of course doing what he was told flawlessly. One thing that changed is that he stopped kissing Reita on his own; he would only kiss his master when he was told, and that was lacking the usual feeling. 

When the three of them were in Reita’s chambers the blonde decided to get the truth out of them, “Could one of you tell me what the hell is going on? You two have been acting quite unusual.” 

Ruki just looked at Koichi as he spoke, “Why do I need to explain myself to you. Not to mention in front of him. Send him away then I'll see if you deserve my answer.”   
Ruki wanted to test if Reita would do as he said, like he used to do in the past before the human came and fucked everything up. 

But that was not going to happen.

“He's not going anywhere...” 

Ruki couldn't believe what he just heard, he pushed Reita off him, “Is this thing more important to you then me? A demon, your lover, your king!” by the end of his words Ruki was screaming at the one before him, the one he trusted completely, the only one that had ever let close to him. He was furious; the anger was clouding his mind and all he could think of was, 'Everything would be better without him.' 

Koichi was standing next to Reita terrified where this was going, if Ruki hated him even for a second he would end up killed, no one would save him not even Reita, he was the reason for Ruki's behavior, the king was jealous. 

The king reached his hands out to grab Koichi, he wanted to strangle the pink haired human, he wanted to see him dead at his feet. He wanted to hear the last breath leaving those lips, lips that were stealing Reita from him. He didn't even see when Reita crossed his path and grabbed him by the wrist. Gazing down at hold on his flesh, Ruki looked back at him shocked, “You...” 

“I will not let this take over you, Ruki I know you don't....” 

“I want him gone, he ruined you! He makes you weak. You've changed, you left me and for what? For a human!” 

“That's nonsense. I didn’t leave you...” 

Reita wanted to pull the shorter one into his arms but Ruki pushed him away,   
“Get the fuck away from me!” 

The next second he slammed the door behind himself, he needed some kind of way to get the anger under control before it would consume him and destroy everything around him. 

Reita stood there disorientated. He knew what might happen if Ruki would loose control. There was no one that could stop him or overpower him in this state. Well there was someone but he's gone. What brought him back to reality were Koichi's shaking hands clenched around his shirt on his back. He then turned around making Koichi let go of him. The human’s whole body was shaking, tears on his cheeks; eyes down casted at the floor, “He's going to kill me,” he looked at his master, “I'm already dead.” 

“No. He's not going to kill you. I promise. I'll try to talk to Ruki, it may take a while but he'll calm down,”he was holding his slave by his arms. “For the time being you should stay away from him, maybe you could stay with Toshiya, I'll ask Aoi.” 

“No, I don't want to involve them in this!” Koichi wiped off his tears. 

A new resolve in his eyes, he would not let this go any farther, he would not let Reita risk his own live, if Ruki wanted him dead so be it, he took a step away from the blonde demon. 

“Thank you master for your concern, but I'm just a slave, no need to do so much for me. You'll find a new one if the king decides to kill me.” 

“What that's supposed to mean? Koichi, what do you mean?” 

“It means that I'm grateful for your kindness master, but going against the king…I'm not worth it.” 

 

*

 

A guard past him in the corridor, “Good day your majesty.” 

Ruki just glared at him and with one hand crushed his head against a wall. Hearing the noise another guard appeared from around the corner.

“You!” Ruki pointed to the nervous guard. “There was another rebellion not to far away, were any prisoners brought in from it?”

The demon looked at him, fear evident in his eyes, “Yes, Your Majesty. They are in the holding cells.”

“Take me to them.”

Rage had consumed him, when he saw Reita and that human together it only intensified. He had thought they would have their fun with the slave and then get rid of him. But that didn’t seem likely now. Reita would never forgive him if he interfered with their inspiring relationship. 

Ruki made a retching sound at the thought.

“Your Majesty?” The guard turned around, worried.

“It’s nothing.” They continued their walk to the dark corridors underneath the castle. Hit with the stench first, Ruki curled his lips, covering his mouth. Thankfully, the guard handed him a handkerchief to put over his nose, the smell unbearable.

Once they stopped, Ruki peered into one of the cells, seeing a thin human curled up, shivering. Perfect. “Let him out.”

Already collared, the guard yanked on the chain, dragging the human across the dirty floor. The human looked like cattle, bounded, filthy, scared. At least he was somewhat appealing to the eyes, once cleaned up of course. “I need him bathed and escorted to my room, allow no one else to enter while he is there. Understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Ruki hurried out of there before he threw up, never wanting to return. He would punish that human for going against him, while also letting out his anger on it as well. An outlet, the perfect bitch.

First he had to make an appearance, since Reita had been to busy lately pleasing the whore of a slave to take over his duties. Then he would have his fun.

To his pleasure, the human captive was waiting for him, curled up on the floor just like it was doing in the cell. He wondered if this human had been feeling broken, much like Aoi’s slave. If it weren’t now, it soon would be.

Not even being slightly gentle, Ruki yanked the slave’s head up with a hand wrapped around its neck, “What’s your name human?”

“Mia,” the human’s voice was weak, no defiance. 

“Do you know what your place here is?”

All he received was silence, making him yank the human up on his feet by the neck. Showing off his completely nude slender body, now free of any grime. The urge in Ruki’s demon side pulled him, wanting to release. “I asked you a question.”

“T-To serve you, Master.” The human didn’t dare look him in the eyes.

For the hell of it, he gripped tighter actually choking his new slave, watching him flail about for a moment before releasing him, it dropped to the floor. “It’s Your Majesty.”

“To serve you, Your Majesty.” Shaky breaths exchanged for words. It would do. Holding the chain, Ruki walked towards his bathing room, the slave went to stand up but before he could the king kicked behind its knees, making the human crash down face first.

Squatting down, Ruki hissed in his slave’s ear, “You don’t have the privilege to walk. You are nothing more than a bitch now. You best start acting like one or I’ll throw you in the mass grave alive along with your dead comrades.”

Mia nodded then followed the king, crawling on the floor. Once inside the room, he was given a bowl of water on the ground and then left alone. Crashing down, Mia wept, holding himself. 

 

*

 

Ruki was avoiding Reita and his human bitch for days now, playing with his new toy was very engrossing. And yet Reita had no idea about what was keeping Ruki so busy. 

When Reita asked Aoi to let Toshiya spend more time with his slave and keep an eye on him, Aoi agreed. There was something that made Reita frightened—an emotion that he often never felt, the blonde was trying to keep it locked away so that Aoi couldn't read him. That only made it clear that Ruki was involved. And getting between those two was always a bad idea. 

Aoi even allowed Toshiya to leave his chambers and go outside to the garden. Of course escorted by at least four guards, remembering how strong Toshiya was, four wasn't going to stop him but at least slow him down if he tried something. As ridiculous as it was for a demon king to have a garden in his palace Ruki was very obstinate about it; saying that being a demon doesn't mean you can't surround yourself with beauty. 

 

Koichi was still scared, but his time with Toshiya helped. He knew that it was Reita whom came up with the idea of him spending more time with Toshiya. Reita once told him that Toshiya was a great warrior, his master was aware of the deep hatred the other human felt towards demons, maybe he hoped that if he needed help, Toshiya would have no issue to actually go through with killing the king. If it had to come down to that. 

“You know that this could be the last time we see each other.” Koichi said leaning his head against Toshiya's arm as they walked around the lush scenery. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“One of those guards may kill me if Ruki wishes so,” he was looking at the guards trailing behind them, thinking about which one would do it. 

Toshiya put his arm around Koichi, “Not when I'm around. I'll protect you.” 

“Toshiya, there are hundreds of demons around us, you can't go against them all.” 

“I killed thousands.”

Shifting his eyes at his friend, the way Toshiya was looking back at him told him that the other was serious. Toshiya would protect him, no matter what.

“There is at least one you wouldn't kill,” Koichi said watching intense face of his friend, searching for a reaction. 

“And who might that be?” 

“Aoi. You wouldn't kill him, would you?” 

At that Toshiya looked away, he honestly didn't know what to say. He knew that he would kill Aoi if it were necessary, if the demon wanted to kill him and it was the only way for him to survive, probably he would, but would he have wanted it? Would he regret it? 

 

*

 

Aoi was watching Toshiya with Koichi in the back garden, after what had happened between them he was a little more observant, he watched his slave, he read him more often then before. 

“You know there are guards with them you don't have to watch him.” 

“I know, but when he’s with your human he lets his guard down. I can read him deeper like that.”

“Deeper, hmm, I wish I could do that to sometimes,” Scrunching up his nose, Reita seemed to be contemplating his statement.

“Reita, what's wrong, why are you here?“ 

“There are rumors that Ruki got himself a slave, human, no one is allowed in his chambers,” There was no jealousy coming from Reita. 

“I know, the guards talk, they say that they can hear him scream.” 

“What the hell is going on with him, Ruki never had a human slave before.” 

“Maybe he didn't need one because he had you to torture,” Aoi offered. 

“That's another thing, a human wouldn't be able to survive his tortures for so long. It's been days.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if he's a demon or a half and he's here to spy.” 

Smiling Aoi said, “I don't think he is in a condition to spy on us.” 

“If he's a human,” his friend countered.

They watched their slaves in silence. The two humans were to far away even for them to hear what they where talking about but Reita could see the sad expression on Koichi’s face. It took a strong amount of will power to not run over to his slave and comfort him.

He left Koichi in Aoi’s safety, heading straight to his king chambers. Outside the doors was a single guard, “Leave, you are no longer needed here.” 

The guard looked at the blonde, Reita’s strong gaze left no room for the other to disobey, the guard bowed to him and left. Reita slammed the door open, the room was filled with the scent of blood. He went to Ruki’s bedroom in hope to find him there. 

Ruki was turned with his back to the doorway and he didn't even notice Reita. The human was on the floor before him, all covered with wounds and bruises. Reita moved in front of his king. Getting his attention, “What are you doing here? No one is allowed inside! Where is the guard?” 

“I sent him away.” 

Ruki looked at him with nothing but anger in his eyes. He was getting in his way, Ruki needed to find a way to get rid of him—fast—he didn't want to see him. 

“Leave, I'm busy. Go back to your precious human,” he snarled the last bit with disgust.

“I'm not going anywhere, we need to talk, you need to stop and get yourself under control.”

“I don't need you to tell me what to do. I am your king, I take orders from no one.” 

Ruki tried to turn away from the blonde but Reita pushed Ruki against the wall, he then put his forearm on the shorter demons throat, crushing it, making the king choke. 

“You will do as I say! I'm sick of you acting like a jealous little bitch! Let’s not forget who truly rules the lands.” 

Ruki could feel and see the rage in Reita’s eyes, he loved it, and seeing Reita like that was something he missed. He closed his eyes; it was hard to breath like that. 

“Look at me when I talk to you!” 

Slowly Ruki opened his eyes, hearing that tone and seeing that fury in those eyes in front of him was something he craved for so long, a moan escaped his lips even though he didn't want to show Reita how strong of an effect he had on him. 

“You like it that much princess?” he moved closer, pushing his knee between Ruki’s legs, “Answer me.” 

“Yes,” more of a breath than an actual word.

“You want me to choke you, to fuck you, to make you scream my name.” 

“Yes!”

Reita moved close again pressing his body flat against the kings. Ruki could almost feel the others lips on his skin, he didn't even notice that he was holding his breath. 

“Or do you want to choke me, to torture me?” 

“I want it all.” 

“Is that why you took a slave, because you couldn’t get your hands on me?” 

“…I needed…something…to take my anger on.” 

“You should have come to me,” Reita whispered into Ruki's ear, making the king shiver. It was to long since he heard this voice like that; harsh and domineering. Ruki moaned again when Reita licked his ear. 

Fueled by the scent of blood, Reita flipped the king around, pinning him against the wall. Thinking that his little princess didn’t deserve pampering today, he ripped the kings shirt off his shoulders and used it to tie Ruki's hands behind his back. Making sure that the binding was strong enough to hold his king's arms in place Reita took a piece of what was once a shirt and held it in his fingers for a second thinking if maybe it would be a good idea to gag Ruki as well. But he wanted to hear Ruki scream his name so he decided against it; he dropped the material to the floor thinking 'maybe next time'. 

Biting Ruki's neck, Reita whispered, ''I'm going to make you scream and beg,'' sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a mark he continued, ‘‘you're mine. And I'm all you need.''

Reita helped himself and shoved himself in. Not that it mattered since Ruki pushed back and moaned loud enough for the whole palace to hear.

Ruki could feel the mixture of pain and pleasure wash over him, circulating in his body. He missed Reita like that, rough, dominating, a true demon. 

Reita let his desire to take control. He didn't need to hold anything back, Ruki was a demon there was no way he would hurt him the way he would hurt Koichi if he was the one with him now.

Reita could feel both of their resentment and agitation combine into pleasure. This would be a quick and hard fuck. Enough to please them both while getting the message across. 

There was a whimper from the other side of the room, the battered slave. Hearing the pitiful sounds only made Reita pound into the king harder.

Ruki enjoyed every bit of the assault to his body, the sounds of Mia helplessly struggling to breath; it was all too much. He could feel that he was getting closer. Ruki turned his head a little so he could look straight at Reita. With a shaky voice he called out his lovers name, ''Rei..''

Seeing Ruki exposing his neck to him and the pleading look in his eyes Reita knew exactly what the other was asking for. He gave the king a smirk and tightened his fingers around Ruki's throat cutting off his air. That was enough for the king to lose it.

“That’s it, let it go,” Reita murmured as his teeth scraped along his neck. That was the best orgasm he had in a while, Ruki was week in the knees the only reason for him to be standing was because Reita had him in his arms.

Reita carried the king to his bed, dropping him down on the plush surface and then finished himself off. Coating the royal’s face with his cum. He watched on as Ruki rubbed it into his skin, what was left he glided into his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

Collapsing on the bed, he felt sedated yet aware. The fact that the human in the corner lay possibly dying had kept his mind awake.

Though his king found sleep, Reita sat on the edge of Ruki’s bed in complete darkness, looking at the human slave, he was unconscious, there was something about the human that gave him a bad feeling. He could kill him right now, but he wouldn't risk another fight with Ruki, he would have to find a way to get rid of him. 

“Rei, what are you doing?” Ruki sat up behind him, put his arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder, “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night when Kyo came to Shinya's house, as always he was greeted by Kaoru at the doorstep. Taking in the appearance of them both; Shinya was wearing nothing but a shirt that could hardly cover anything, Kaoru wasn't wearing much more, Kyo just sent a smug smirk towards the half-human’s way. 

"Hope I'm not in the way." 

"No you are not," Shinya was composed as usual, "Why are you here though, did you have another fight with Die?" now it was his turn to smile at Kyo. 

The shorter demon looked away, "I didn't. Haven't seen him for days. I have no clue where he is." 

Shinya was actually quite stunned at his answer, looking at Kaoru in search for a confirmation the other just said, "Die is not in the village, he’s out of my reach." 

"What do you mean, out of your reach, how far your ability can go?" Kyo asked a bit surprised he never thought that the mix-blood's power was this strong. 

Kaoru shrugged, "It can go as far as the whole village stretch, without me even trying, but if I want to locate someone I have to concentrate and it can go quite far. But right now I can't reach him, I'll try later." 

Kyo just nodded towards Kaoru as the other was heading for bed leaving him with Shinya alone so the two could discuss whatever Kyo came for. 

"So what can I do for you? Why are you here?" Shinya asked again while taking a seat by the table. 

"First of all I think it's time..." Kyo joined him and started talking only to be interrupted. 

"Kyo, I still think it's a bad idea, at least tell me he said yes." 

"No, Hakuei refused. Clearly he has something better to do." 

"And now we don't even know where Die is. We need him, you know that. So first you need to find him and do whatever it is needed to convince him to join you." 

"Me, don't you mean us? Shin, I need you in this too, I need Kaoru and his power..."   
"No! Leave him out of this, I would not allow this!" Shinya exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table. 

"Here we go again. You know he’s strong enough to fight on his own, you don't need to keep him locked away." 

"That's enough. This conversation is over. Go find Die," Shinya pointed at the door making his point clear, it was time for Kyo to leave before he made the other even more angry that he already was. Maybe he really should try to find Die, he would need the blood thirsty creature after all. 

The noises woke up Kaoru in time to see Kyo step out the door. He roused himself up from the bed and he walked over to where Shinya was and placed his hands on his master's arms, "What happened?" 

"He wants to use you, I said no," Shinya looked at Kaoru for a moment, he thought that he saw a glimpse of disappointment in his slave's eyes, "Kaoru..." 

Kaoru looked away not knowing why he felt like he had to hide from the one he never hid anything from. 

Feeling Kaoru's hand slip down his arms and leaving them completely, Shinya repeated his name one more time with a questioning tone in his voice seeing as the half human still wasn't looking at him,"Kaoru?" 

"Die is coming back, I should go and tell Kyo," he stated as he started to walk away towards the doors. 

"There is no need for you to go, Kyo would find him in no time. Stay." 

"Yes master," the words slipped from Kaoru's lips before he could even think, it was a long time since he used it when they were alone, no need to keep the appearance of a good slave when there was no one around. 

Shinya was bewildered by Kaoru's behaviour. Not knowing where this came from he just ignored it, "We should get back to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." 

 

*

 

Kyo noticed the light coming from Die's window, 'finally he’s back' he thought to himself. Without knocking he went inside. "Where the fuck were you?" Kyo asked the moment he opened the door. 

Die wasn't even shocked to hear the other’s angry voice behind him, "Nowhere, besides it's none of your business." Die turned to face him, he was covered in blood, some of it was his own. 

When Kyo saw him, he just cursed under his breath, "Fuck Die..." he reached his hand towards the red head, "tell me this isn't your blood." 

"Not all of it," Die didn't make a move, he let Kyo lead him to his bed, sitting him on the edge. 

Kyo gently took off the blood drenched shirt, tossing it on the floor. Checking his wounds he heard a small chuckle leave Die's lips, "What are you laughing at, have you gone completely mad?" 

"No, but you are awfully worried for someone who doesn't care." 

"Told you before there are things I care about other then the village," Kyo was examining the wound on Die’s side, avoiding his eyes. 

Die on the other hand was staring at the demon before him astounded, 'I'll be damned, did he just admit that he....', Die’s thoughts were abruptly cut of by the pain he felt when Kyo started to clean the wound on his side, deciding that this one needed treatment at once. 

The initial pain wasn't that bad, but the more Kyo was working on the cut the worse it got, getting stitches wasn't his favourite thing in the world, hissing in pain Die fell on the bed swearing, "Son of a bitch, shit....Kyo stop that." 

"I'm not done yet, just stay still," Kyo was about to put another stitch when Die grabbed him by the hand. "Let go Die..." in one move he was on top of him, straddling his hips, "..let me finish unless you want me to tie you up." 

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but maybe not tonight," Die said with a teasing voice looking straight into Kyo's eyes. 

"Shut up, let me finish, just two more and I'm done." 

"Fine," Die agreed, letting go of his hand. 

When he was done, Kyo wanted to get of the bed when suddenly the redhead pushed him switching their places. Now Die was straddling Kyo, with a smirk on his face he said, "Now, about you caring for other things, other than this place, does this include me?" 

Kyo was surprised by the sudden change in theirs positions and Die’s words, also angry at his recklessness, "You fucking idiot, I just stitched you up. Do you want to tear off your stitches? Want me to do it all over again?"

Die had to admit that the rapid movement wasn't a smart move as he could feel the pain pulsating in his side. The stitches were more to speed up his healing which was much faster if the cut was closed, the wound would be gone by the end of next day, it wouldn't matter if it was to reopen, it would only add a day or two. 

"You know as well as I do that it's not that serious. So what is this really all about?" 

"Get off me Die." 

"No, you'll run away again. Tell me..." his eyes was piercing right through Kyo, even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to run away from that look. Kyo was still and silent.   
"Fine, whatever, don't tell me, I don't give a shit any more," resigned and sore, Die fell on the bed next to the shorter demon, he was sure that the moment he was of off him Kyo would be gone, but the other didn't even budge. They stayed like that for a while, without a word or any movement, Die knew that this was the only answer he   
would ever get, with that on his mind he let the fatigue of the whole couple of days wash over him. 

Kyo watched as Die fell asleep next to him, he really would like to tell him everything but he knew that what was about to come was going to change a lot of things, and if they were going to survive that then he would tell. 

 

*

 

Half of the night Meto took it upon himself to watch Kai sleep, he swore to himself that he would not let Yuuki as much as touch him. He had no idea why he was so adamant about it, he just couldn't stand the thought of Kai being possessed by his friend, in the past there were times when Meto would use his power to help Yuuki to get what he wanted but this time it was different. Kai was his, and his alone. The way he treated him from the start to this very moment was real and that was what he always wanted. Shifting a little in the dark haired one arms Meto brushed his hair away from his face. That made Kai to tighten his arms around Meto even more, bringing him closer. The blond put his head under Kai's chin, on his chest. 

After so many years of manipulating others and being only around Yuuki, who was very close to him but also very unique, Meto only wanted a friend. But as he was lying in bed with Kai so tightly held by him, he thought that in this moment, in the presence of Kai, what he was didn't even mattered. 

'He doesn't know what you are', the blond thought to himself, 'If he knew, would it change the way he's around me, towards me?', the endless questions in his head made him restless in his sleep. 

Kai could feel that his smaller companion was tossing and turning in his arms, he opened his eyes to look at him to check if he was awake, the blond was still sleeping with a little frown on his face, he touched Meto's cheek gently to wake him up. Meto opened his eyes, frightened. 

'What is he so scared of? ...Me?', Kai was thinking, 'He has such a strong power, his body is much more stronger and durable, yet he looks so small and fragile in my arms.' He had to know what was disturbing his new friend’s sleep. So without thinking any farther he just asked, "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" 

Now the look on his face was a one of utter shock, "No, of course not. What made you think that?" Meto denied without a second thought. 

"Well maybe because that is a second time I startled you tonight. I don't want you to be scared of me." Kai's hand was back on his cheek and Meto couldn't stop the smile forming on his face, he was happy to hear those words. 

However, his smile didn't last long, the small voice in his head was still there whispering what Meto was so scared of, 'How long would it be before he is going to be scared of you?', He bowed his head to bury his face in Kai's strong chest. 

"Meto what's wrong?" Kai's question was met with silence. 

Meto just buried his face deeper into Kai's chest like he wanted to hide inside of him. He inhaled the dark-haired man’s scent, it was so comforting and calming, everything was quiet.

"Ok no more questions, let’s just sleep." 

 

*

 

Every night Uruha would try to escape but every night he failed. The exhaustion was getting to him, but he would not beg to be feed. His body had different plans, the dizziness was back, his breath fast and shallow. 

Hakuei came down to see if his guest was still alive. He was, barely, but he was still alive. He knew that Uruha should have been feed at least a week ago, the fact that he was still breathing was a miracle. 

"You can barely keep your eyes open, do you not want me to feed you that much?" 

Uruha had to take some time to gather his strength to reply, "Let me go." 

"Even if I do that you won't make it to the door," Hakuei could hear how weak the other’s breathing was, how slow his heart rhythm was. "Your a fool, a stubborn fool," Hakuei thought that he would give him just enough to survive the next few days, and so his kissed him. 

Feeling the much needed energy, Uruha wanted more. When Hakuei started to pull away Uruha wanted to grab him to keep him in place. He couldn't because his hands were chained to a wall. He wanted to tell him to give him more, but he didn't, 'I would not beg.' reprimanding himself in his head Uruha let Hakuei go. Uruha felt a little bit better, he would survive another day or two. 

Hakuei went back upstairs, to his usual chores. There was no way he was going to let him die. He had to think of a way to break Uruha’s resistance. This would not end until he decided that it would be the end. Hakuei wanted to talk some sense into this annoying little creature down stairs. When he went to see him again later that night Uruha's breathing was more normal, his heart sounded better. 

"So have you changed your mind?" 

"Change my mind about what ?" at least he had enough strength to talk. 

"Don't act like you don't know. Normal food isn't efficient for you, you need more then that." 

Hakuei got closer to Uruha, angry and impatient, 'That fucking idiot is willing to die just to oppose me'. 

"You need to feed from me, that's all there is, feed to survive," he pressed his body against Uruha, the warmth coming from his body made Uruha shiver a little, it was something he hadn’t felt in a while. 

"We all do what we have to in order to survive," he kissed him again but Uruha was struggling trying to push Hakuei away with his legs.   
"That's it!" Hakuei lost his temper and slapped Uruha, "I'm sick of you and your attitude." 

Uruha spit the blood that gathered in his mouth, he looked at Hakuei and with satisfaction, that he always felt when the other was losing his cold demeanour, and with a smirk on his lips he said, "Is that all you can do? You're pathetic, you keep me chained because you are scared that I could actually kill you if I had a chance." 

Hakuei's anger reached his limit and so he hit his prisoner again and again until Uruha's face was completely covered in his own blood. 

"You had your chance. Remember what happened then?" another punch, but this time it was directed at his abdomen. "Stop acting like you are better then me, like you are more than the whore that you really are," he ripped off a piece of Uruha's shirt and gagged him with it. Then he ripped the rest of the clothes off of Uruha's beaten body, leaving his lower half naked and the shreds of the shirt hanging from his shoulders. "You want me to fuck you, you need me to fuck you right here and now more than you want me dead." 

Hakuei grabbed Uruha by his hips, spreading his legs with his knee and pushed his already hard cock into Uruha's quivering body, "That's all you are made for." 

Soft lips, teeth grazing his neck, piercing through his skin, the subtle smell of blood in the air. Strong hands on his body holding him down. Soft bed beneath, hard muscle on top of him. Quiet moans, escaping from his lips, oh, how much he loved it. How much he loved to tease him, feel him all around himself. How much he wanted to always be surrounded by him. Nails sinking hard into the skin on his thighs, enough to leave marks to make sure he wouldn’t forget until next time. The ecstasy coming from the one on top of him always had the best taste. Like everything else he had a taste from him in all those years. Lust, ecstasy, anger, everything would keep him going for days. 

Every thrust deep and hard, just the right way. He could feel one hand gently moving on his chest from his niple farther down, skiled fingers wraping around his hard length. Stroking, moving along the veins, he could feel how close he was, 'No, not yet. More give me more.' His back arched from the bed making his chest press harder into the only man that could give him such pleasure. 

Every time was different, every time more amazing than the last one. He could hear the other one's voice but he couldn’t make out the words, he was too far gone in his own perfect world. The second he felt the bite on his collarbone he became pushed over the edge with a silent scream of the other one's name. 

"Aoi," his eyes snapped open only to be meet with dark dungeon, he could feel the chains on his wrists, the smell of blood, but not like the one he liked, the hard, cold floor. 

"Someone had a nice dream," Hakuei's voice brought Uruha's attention to him in the corner. He came closer so he could whisper into his prisoners ear, "Tell me who's Aoi? It seems to me that he's very dear to you." Saying these words, Hakuei pushed his hand between Uruha's thighs squeezing his cock hard. 

Uruha hissed and tried to pushed the other away, "Fuck off Hakuei." 

"Tell me who he is. Maybe you want me to bring him here?"

Hearing that Uruha just smirked at the other, 'Like hell you'll be able to do that' he thought. 

"Fine you don't want to talk, no food for you today then." 

Hakuei went up stairs to prepare his own meal, reveling in screams coming from downstairs. He was really curious about this Aoi person. Sooner or later he would get the truth out of his prisoner. He always did. 

The same kinds of dreams, repeated in Uruha's head for days, he was with Aoi in his chambers. He was feeding off of him. The only explanation for this kind of dream was that his hunger was getting stronger. It was time for Hakuei to get him his meal, but the taller one didn't appear. Uruha was getting weaker by the second, losing his consciousness over and over again. He heard the door to the dungeon open and then some footsteps but he wasn't able to open his eyes. The next thing that his weak mind registered was the feeling of someone's lips on his. Uruha could feel the energy coming back to him. His mind was confused, he could feel the lust coming from the one kissing him, he could feel more then that, the other one was worried about him, he cared for Uruha. The only one that could feel this way about him was the one that he kept seeing in his dream, "Aoi..." a soft whisper left his lips. In that same moment he felt those lips that was giving him energy, to pull away. Uruha opened his eyes and saw the last person he ever imagine to feel this way about him, "Hakuei...?" the shock was evident in his voice. 

"Sorry it's not your precious Aoi." 

For a second Uruha could swear that he saw and felt the disappointment and hurt from the other. 'This is insane' Uruha thought. 

“How long were you gone? I could have died." 

"But you didn't." 

"How long ?!" Uruha screamed. 

"Four days." 

Uruha was shocked that Hakuei had left him for so long. He had no idea why he was so angry, "You fucking bastard, four days, four fucking days!" 

"Are you angry that I left you, or are you angry that you didn't have the strength to run away?" 

He looked away, but Hakuei yanked his head by his hair and forced Uruha to look at him, "Why are you so angry, because you couldn't escape to be back in your palace with him, because he wasn't the one kissing you?" Hakuei licked Uruha's neck up to his ear and whispered, "Because he can't fuck you and satisfy your hunger." 

Uruha flinched feeling the hot breath on his skin, but he would not let Hakuei win, never.   
"Why are you so jealous?" Uruha smirked and looked at the taller demon, he could feel the grip on his hair loosen a little just to get tighter again, in that very second Uruha saw something in Hakuei's eyes, something that made him regret his words. "Why did you leave?" Uruha asked. 

"I had some business to take care of." 

"What kind of business?" 

"You're not the one to ask questions here," Hakuei said and left Uruha alone again. 

He was sitting on his bed thinking about the matter he had to take care of and the one in his dungeon. Hakuei knew that the day that he would have to either kill him or let him go, which probably would end in Uruha getting killed, is coming fast. He needed to find a way to make him stay with him. The risk of Uruha trying to run away was to great, that would end up with Uruha getting killed as well. Everything was coming to the same conclusion, Uruha dead. 

Maybe it would be best to get him back to the palace, to the one he wanted to be with, Aoi, even thinking about him angers Hakuei. Hakuei really didn’t want to get involved with the whole rebellion, it made no sense to him. But running away wasn’t something he was going to do either. But he didn’t have many choices left, running was one of them, or choose a side and fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on character bio's for this story, since there are so many...and more too come....haha.  
> Please tell us what you think! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Aoi was so busy with making orders, plans and dispatching his army in various directions to get rid of all the small rebellions. It was good, he didn't have much time to think or even be around his slave. Since Reita was also busy, Toshiya was spending a lot of time with Koichi. The two slaves was doing all kinds of things in the palace, not only being stuck in theirs master's chambers, although Reta was worried if it was safe for Koichi he knew that Toshiya wouldn't leave his side, keeping him safe. 

Reita was sent to a mission, Aoi was too busy to go himself, and during that time Koichi was staying with Toshiya in Aoi’s chambers. The humans was always together, eating together, working together, sleeping together. The last made Aoi a bit off, he was left alone in his big bed every night. There were nights when Aoi didn't really want to go back to his room, not wanting to see the pink haired one curled up in his human arms. Safely tucked under the covers with Toshiya. On nights like that he would stay in his office or in his favorite bar, tonight it was the second option. Aoi was way past his usual drunken state so he decided to go back. When he reached the chambers he didn't even look at the slaves, he took off his uniform’s top half, too tired and drunk to take off the rest, he simply fell on his bed hoping that he could sleep without any dreams, his own or anybody else's. 

Toshiya woke up in the middle of the night as always to check if his master was back. He saw Aoi on the bed half naked. He got up to cover him with some sheets. When he got to the bed he was stuck staring at the demon in front of him. Perfectly shaped muscles of his chest and arms, pale smooth skin, with only one scar from not to long ago, Toshiya wondered if it would disappear with time. He didn't even realise that he was tracing the scar with his fingers until he heard Koichi whisper next to him, "This one will stay with him for good." 

Toshiya looked at him confused, there was no scars on the demon's skin surely Koichi must be wrong, they all heal, "You're wrong, it will heal." 

"No, not this one. It was a grievous injury, it will stay. Any other demon would be long dead. But his powers are far greater than any of the demons." 

"What do you mean? What are his powers?" Toshiya asked, his hand was still touching his master’s skin, as if he was scared that if he stopped the other would be gone. 

Noticing that Koichi just smiled and pulled his friend with him, "Come on, I’ll tell you what I heard." 

Toshiya just nodded and after looking at the dark haired creature on the bed, making sure that the other was still asleep he did as he was told. Koichi and Toshiya settled the under covers of their makeshift bed once more and the pink haired started talking in a hushed voice, "I heard two guards talking not too long after the incident how weird it was for Aoi to get injured in the first place, and that it was so serious."

Toshiya looked at Koichi urging him to go on, Koichi did,"Every demon has some kind of power, it's rare to find two demons with the same powers and with more than one. But it happens sometimes. Some demons can pass theirs powers to their children if the mix of blood is strong enough." 

"Mix of blood, what does that mean?" Toshiya asked.

“Well it means that if the blood of each of the parents is strong and pure, like royal for example, the blood of the child can carry the powers of both at the same time, or the mix of powers will create a new one which happens most of the time." 

They both looked over to his master when he made a grunt, noticing that he was still asleep, Toshiya whispered, "So what does that have to do with Aoi?" 

"I heard that he has a few powers." 

Toshiyas eyes widened in confusion, he looked at the bed and the one sleeping on it again, "But if that's true then it means that not only is he stronger than others but he is also from a royal bloodline, and he’s stronger than the king." 

Koichi looked at his friend and said, "If that's true....then yes." 

Toshiya didn't say anything for a moment, when he did he asked, "What are his powers?" 

“Well I heard that he can read minds and feel other’s emotions..." he paused for a second and looked at Toshiya. 

The taller human looked at his friend, "And?" 

"And that his strength has no limits, that he can break you with one hand, honestly if that was true I would have been dead by now." 

"Well, he is strong, I've killed thousands of demons and he is the strongest I have ever fought against," Toshiya saw the look on Koichi's face, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should tell you." 

"Why not, what is it? Koi just tell me," Toshiya put his hand on Koichi's cheek not letting him look away, "Please." 

"Alright, but promise me you won't do anything stupid, promise me that it will stay between us," Koichi was scared that if he did tell Toshiya, he would hate the demon even more. Koichi took a deep breath, seeing Toshiya nod in confirmation, without looking away he said, "I heard that Aoi can not only read minds but also control them, he can control others." 

Toshiya took his hand away from Koichi's face, he turned to lie on his back, looking at the ceiling above him he couldn't even hear Koichi gently call his name. 

"Toshiya," Koichi was getting worried if he did the right thing, "Toshiya, please look at me." Now his hand was on his friend’s cheek turning him to face the scared slave, "Toshiya it doesn't mean he used it on you, if anything I'm sure he didn't do it." Toshiya wasn't saying anything just listening, "Think about it, the way you were always opposing him, pushing him away, you were the one that took care of him when he was injured,"  
putting his forehead against Toshiya’s shoulder Koichi whispered, "I'm sure he didn't use it on you. He cares about you." The last sentence was just a hushed whisper, Koichi wasn't sure if the other heard him, tears started to slip slowly from his eyes. Koichi lifted his head, he looked at Toshiya and said with a more firm voice, "Those are just rumors Toshiya." 

Koichi cursed himself, he always had to talk too much, "Totchi please look at me, I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry." 

Toshiya looked at his friend, when he saw that the other was crying he wiped the tears away, "Why are you crying Koi, I asked and you told me. That's no reason to cry. You didn't nothing wrong."

‘You are not the one who did wrong’, Toshiya thought to himself. 

Koichi looked at Toshiya, he didn't like that empty look in his friend’s eyes, it was like they were dead, he trembled with fear, “I didn't wanted to hurt you, I didn't wanted to break your heart." 

Toshiya tried not to laugh at that, "You didn't." 

‘You aren't the one that did it’, Toshiya was holding Koichi close, to help him calm down, still staring at an empty space. Neither one of them noticed that the demon on the bed was wide awake, listening not only to their conversation but also his slave’s thoughts.

For a moment Aoi wanted to say something but he didn't wanted to involve Koichi in it, because he knew all too well that his exchange with Toshiya wouldn’t be nice. The moment he heard Toshiya’s thoughts he knew that no matter what he would say the human already made up his mind and there was no way for him to change that mind of his. He also heard Koichi's thoughts, his friend slave knew as well, that Toshiya wasn’t going to listen to him. 

Koichi was lying on top of Toshiya, his mind was in a rush and he wanted to do something to make it better, ‘What can I do, the damage I have done is too great. Toshiya would never tell Aoi…’, his thoughts was interrupted by Toshiyas voice, "Do you really believe he never used it on me?" 

Koichi was surprised but answered honestly, "Yes Toshiya, yes I think he has never done that."

‘Yes, please believe it to,’ Koichi was pleading in his mind. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" Koichi looked at him. 

"Why didn't he? Like you said I was opposing him, fighting him even, it would be so much easier for him to get what he wants." 

"And what do you think he wants?" 

"I don't know. To break me, to own me, to make me his slave in the true sense of this word." 

Koichi looked at the bed where Aoi rested. He thought for a second before he spoke again, "What if....well I don't think that's true," he looked again at the bed, he had a feeling that Aoi had become aware of their conversation, so he decided to ask instead answer question, "And what do you want Toshiya?" 

Toshiya was silent for a second, thinking, "I don't know. I wanted to be free to go home, but then I would have to fight again...against him," he fell silent again.

"You don't want to fight against him?" 

"I....I want to be free....I want to get out of these chains....I want to be free..." when he said that there was an image in his mind, his favorite one, the cold blue, he had no idea if it was the blue of the sky or the blue of the demons eyes. He wanted both. 

Koichi knew that there was more behind those words, he could understand it all to well. If he could, he would get out of here hoping that Reita would go with him. But that was impossible, for both of them. 

Aoi stayed silent on his bed, feeling more from reading them both, he focused on Toshiya, he saw the vast blue. In his mind a plan was starting to form, a perfect plan for all of them. 

 

*

 

The troops that Reita went on a mission with were back at the palace, but the blond wasn't with them. No one knew where he was. 

Ruki was furious, he interrogated, and tortured everyone who could know anything about Reita but he got no answers. He needed to contain himself before he killed his entire army. Ruki was on his way back to his chambers when he saw Koichi walking with Aoi’s slave by his side. His rage reached a new level when he saw him. 

‘It's all his fault,’ Ruki thought in an instant he was in front of the pink haired slave, screaming at him, "It's your fault! He's not back and it's your fault!" 

Ruki wanted to kill the one who was responsible for weakening his perfect guard, the one who was supposed to be by his side forever. The king took a swing but Toshiya was fast enough to cover Koichi with his own body and block the King's punch. 

It was strong, not the strongest he had ever felt in his life but strong enough to take his breath away for moment. When Toshiya regained his breath, he saw something that he thought he would never see in his life. Next to him was Aoi holding the king by his wrist with one hand and his throat with the other. Aoi loosened the grip on Ruki’s throat but not the hold on his wrist. 

Ruki glared at the demon in front of him, "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Going against your King, protecting slaves? Has everyone gone mad around here?" the King screamed. 

Aoi looked at Ruki with his blue eyes, "No, I'm not going against King, I'm stopping a brat who can't control himself." 

The next words Aoi directed straight into his mind, ‘Look what you did to your army, look at yourself, you are the one that's going mad.’

Ruki flinched, when he felt the grip on him loosen further he took his chance and scrambled into his room.

Aoi wouldn’t dare follow him into his private quarters. A brat, how could he say that! Screaming out in frustration, Ruki felt a little bit better. His scream however made the human in the room whimper, Mia. He had almost forgotten about it, a smile tugged at his lips.

Walking over to the slave who was still bound to the floor with chains, Ruki kicked it in the ribs. Watching in satisfaction as it cried out and resumed to crawl into the fetal position. The skin on his slave was once pale, now it was dark, so dark. Ruki knelt down, getting closer, his gloved fingers roaming over the bruised flesh. 

“Your Majesty,” he heard it sniffle, “please…”

Begging, that only made Ruki smile more, “You’re just what I need right now,” unhooking the chain on the floor, he yanked it up as he stood, “you see, Reita thinks that he can do whatever he wants. Aoi apparently thinks the same thing, and hell the whole fucking kingdom seems to think that they can get away with whatever the fuck they want!” each word Ruki’s voice steadily grew until he was full on screaming.

Nothing but cries and whimpers came from his slave, he moved his hand over the chain until he reached the collar around his slave’s neck. Once he had a good hold over the piece of iron, Ruki used his strength to push the slave back in a quick movement.

Mia’s head collided with the wall, he didn’t have a chance to scream, his mouth filled with blood and he was pretty sure he lost a few teeth. This was it, he would finally meet his demise and be freed from this never ending hell. 

His body felt heavier, he could feel himself sinking to the floor but the King wouldn’t have it. Another slam to the wall and he could hear the demon laugh along with a crack. This time he let the blood fall freely from his mouth and let out a ear shattering scream. So much so that it had blown the King across the room.

Ruki hit the wall hard, but that was the least of his problems now, he looked at his slave in shock, “You have a power?”

 

*

 

Reita woke up in a place he didn't recognise. He was in some kind of cave but there were evidence of someone living there. He took a look around and when he tried to get up there was a piercing pain going through his leg, "Shit, that's just fucking perfect,"  
he cursed to himself. As far as he knew there was no one around. Reita checked his leg, there was a deep wound along his thigh ending a bit below his knee. The wound was deep but his life wasn't in danger, it was mostly preventing him from walking. His leg wasn't bleeding thanks to the fact that someone attended to it, which made Reita wonder who did it. 

Reita was exhausted, he dozed off for a bit, what woke him up was the pain in his leg. He opened his eyes to be met with a mess of black hair, skinny hands on his leg, and a mumble of the one who was in front of him, "Idiot, fucking idiot, why did you bring him in here now they will find you. Fuck I should kill myself before they do, less pain, it would be so much less pain. Yes! That will do. No no no...it won’t do." 

 

Reita had no idea what to think, he didn't know if the man before him was human or a demon, but how could a human survive in a place like this on its own. He just laid still and let the other finish what he was doing. The more he watched the black haired one the more convinced he was that there was something off about him. The other didn't stop talking to himself, "What are you doing? Just let him die! Leave him somewhere and let him die. But..." 

A small pause a deep breath and he kept going, "No I can't, that's not okay. Koichi would know what to do, he would know. Where are you, why did you let them take you away, Koichi? Yes, the demon knows..."

Hearing the name of his slave Reita couldn't stay silent anymore, "How do you know Koichi? Who are you?" 

The dark haired creature turned around and faced Reita, seeing that the other was trying to get up he jumped on top of him, stopping his movement. But Reita didn't let him know how surprised he was with the strength the other had, instead he asked again,  
"How do you know my slave's name? Who are you?" 

The other just stared at him for a second and then licked Reita’s cheek. The blond was taken aback with his action but noticed that the tongue was split, "You are a half aren't you? You have the tongue of a reptile." 

‘No wonder he was talking to himself the reptile bloodline was the weirdest ones out there,’ Reita thought. 

"You...smell like him. Like Koichi," still on top of Reita he asked, "Where is he? Take me to him." 

Reita looked at the man on top of him, "First tell me who you are, what's your name, how do you know Koichi?" 

"I..... we were in a cage together, he was the only one..... the only one who would be there with me.... he's a friend." 

"What's your name?" 

"I don't have one, no one asked me that ever, Koichi used to call me Tsu... Tsuzuku." 

"Where are we Tsu?" Reita asked as gently as he could even though he was becoming increasingly irritated. 

"Home, this is my home, it's safe here." 

Tsuzuku looked at Reita with a bit of anger in his eyes, "Koichi is your slave? What did you do to him!?" he screamed at the blond. 

"Nothing! He's safe in the palace," slightly taken aback by the reptile demon’s outburst, Reita struggled a bit to get free, pushing the other off him.

"I don't believe you! You are all the same! Everyone of you is the same!" 

"It's true! Why would I lie, I'm injured. There is no way I can run from you, you can kill me anytime you want." 

Tsuzuku looked at him again, "True. That's true. Take me to him. To Koichi, sweet Koichi." 

"I will, when my leg is better I'll take you to him." 

Finally the pressure lifted from his body as Tsuzuku scurried away against the wall, "Okay. Eat, you need to heal fast so that I can be with Koichi again." 

Reita didn’t like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character bios over [here](http://kyoselflove.livejournal.com/128168.html) at my LJ if interested.  
> Let us know what you think, comments from readers are what make this fic go on.


End file.
